


The Batman of New Meridian

by Hyper_Nexus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Harems, MILFs, Mash-up, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyper_Nexus/pseuds/Hyper_Nexus
Summary: For years the Medici Mafia has maintained an iron grip on New Meridian, allowing crime and corruption to reign. From the shadows, a hero takes a stand for justice. But will the looming threat of the Skullgirl prove to be too much for this Dark Knight? Or will he rise up to the challenge with the help of new allies?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Cerebella, Bruce Wayne/Harem, Bruce Wayne/Ms. Fortune, Bruce Wayne/Parasoul, Bruce Wayne/Valentine, Damian Wayne & Valentine, Dick Grayson & Cerebella, Jason Todd & Ms. Fortune, Tim Drake & Parasoul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chronicles of Four Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter, guys! And yup, new fic! I'm still working on my other stories but I managed to get this one done early. Sorry if it seems too long but I thought one long prologue was better than 5 smaller ones.
> 
> Batman and all related characters are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Batman is created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane.
> 
> Skull Girls and all related characters are owned by Autumn Games and created by Alex Ahad.

_**Cirques Des Cartes** _

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have saved the very best for last! Presenting, the ultimate showcase of death defying antics and raw power, the star-studded combo of Cerebella and the Flying Graysons!"

The crowd inside the large circus tent cheered as four people waved at them. Two of them, a man and a woman in colorful tights, were high above on a trapeze platform. Down below at the center ring, was a young dark-haired boy wearing the same kind of tights and with him was an attractive woman.

She was the most well known in the Cirque Des Cartes; With sea green hair that matched her nail polish and lipstick, purple eye-shadow with a matching diamond symbol on her left cheek, she was of average stature but had a notably large bust. Her outfit was an orange strapless low-cut dress with a triangle pattern band of cloth that circled her upper-arms and billowing cream sleeves. On her legs were orange and black boots with ends that pointed upwards.

But the most striking thing about her was what she wore on her head, it was an orange Living Weapon called Vice-Versa: it had a skull in its center that had a pair of long horns and its sides were morphed into two large muscular arms.

Her name was Cerebella and the boy with her was Richard Grayson.

"Ready to do this, Dickey?" she asked while still waving.

"You bet!" Dick said enthusiastically but then whipped his head towards her and scowled.

"Hey, I told you not to call me Dickey!"

Cerebella giggled as she picked him up with one of Vice-Versa's arms, she dearly loved the Graysons, especially Dick whom she considers a little brother she enjoyed messing with.

"Save it for later, Boy Wonder. It's showtime!" she grinned while Vice-Versa's other arm presented a large hoop.

"You've seen juggling acts and you've seen trapeze acts but you have seen them done together, folks?" the ringmaster voice boomed.

The act consisted of Vice-Versa literally juggling Dick and the hoop in the air. Dick wasn't thrown like a rag-doll, he twisted and flipped his body around with stylish grace, it looked like as if he was born to soar in the air. Alternatively, the hoop would be thrown high in the air where Dick's parents, John and Marie, would jump through it in mid-air and be caught by their partner swinging with the trapeze.

The audience 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed' at the high flying spectacle before them. And then came the grand finale.

"Let's do this, Bella!" hooted Dick.

"You got it!" Cerebella said as Vice-Versa grabbed Dick by his legs as she spun him around.

"One of the money, two for the show, three to get ready and HERE...WE...GO!" she finished as she threw Dick high in the air with enough force to send him off like a rocket.

The audience gasped, fearing for the safety of the boy but just as Dick was about to fall, his parents came swinging at just the right time. With his legs holding on to the trapeze, John held Marie by her legs, who in turn grabbed Dick's hand.

The family swung back together until the trapeze stopped its pendulum motion. With the three of them hanging, they waved to the audience as cheers and applause erupted, bringing the act to a close.

"Were you nervous, Richard?" Marie Grayson asked looking down towards her son as she held his hand tightly.

Dick looked up towards her, flashing his pearly whites as his blue eyes shined with enthusiasm.

"Of course not, Ma. I knew you'd catch me."

Marie smiled warmly back at him.

"And I always will, my little bird."

An hour later, after the crowds left, the Cirque Des Cartes began to wind down as some of the performers left to relax for the day but not without a stern 'debriefing' from Regina. With John and Mary at their trailers, Dick met up with Feng to have lunch. Feng was a young girl from the Dragon Empire and a fellow acrobat, the two of them have a rivalry of sorts.

"Feng, do you mind telling your ghost birds to quit picking on my sandwich. How are they even hungry? Aren't they supposed to be...y'know? Dead?"

Dick said this as he tried holding his sandwich away from two small-sized bird-like entities with very long tail feathers, one white and one black. They are normally perched on the sides of Feng's head.

"Maybe you should be the one telling them, 'my little bird'. You know what they say about 'flocking together'." Feng said with a teasing grin.

Dick's cheeks immediately became rosy.

"How did yo-...have you been talking to my mom again!?" he accused.

"Hehe. Nope." Feng said coyly and got up, the birds flew back to her hair. "Anyway I'm gonna go practice my routine. Enjoy you time in the limelight while it lasts, Boy Wonder. Cuz I'll soon come up with an act that'll knock your socks off!"

Dick snickered and grinned like an imp.

"Heh, you're gonna need all the luck you can get! And that's not saying much."

Feng blew a raspberry at him and walked off, leaving him feeling smug. Just before he was about to take a bite of his sandwich, a large orange hand landed on his head and roughly ruffled his hair.

"You should be a lot nicer to your girlfriend, Dickey-poo." Cerebella said as she plopped next to him, Vice-Versa still worn on her head.

The young boy frowned at her as he tried to smoothen out his hair.

"Don't call me 'Dickey-poo' and Feng is NOT my girlfriend." he said.

"You sure? Cuz I could tell she's totally into you." said Cerebella with a wink.

"She is?" Dick blinked in surprise.

With he realized what he said, he blushed he looked away with indignation and tried to save face.

"I-I mean, E-even if she is, she's not my type."

"Well I think you two would be cute together. Hey, If you want some advice, I'm always there to..."

Cerebella trailed off when she noticed someone standing in the distance, it was an older man with slicked hair and a landing strip goatee wearing square glasses and a maroon double-breasted suit.

"Is that Vitale!?" she gasped and then looked around frantically.

"Why didn't anyone tell me he was coming!? How's my makeup? Does my hair look okay?"

She checked herself out in whatever reflective surfaces she could find then smoothened out her dress like she was going out on a date before walking towards him.

Dick scowled intensely as he watched her leave, he was normally a happy-go-lucky kid but this was one of the few moments when he was downright furious.

"Vitale, you missed a great show today." Cerebella greeted him.

"Yes, Yes, I'm sure it was quite spectacular, my dear. But on a more serious note, I have job for you." Vitale said.

"What's up?"

"I want you to be at the Medici Tower tonight. Father is having a private dinner meeting and he's expecting some...uninvited company."

"But doesn't Black Dahlia usually handle the security detail?"

Vitale nodded.

"She does and she will but let's say I prefer to play it safe this time. This one has already disrupted many of our 'operations' and I fear that in his current state, father might have her a bit overtaxed."

Cerebella had been hearing about the mysterious Bat-like figure who had been attacking Medici members and disrupting their work over the past few months and it brought her blood to a boil.

"You can count on me, Vitale. No one messes with the Medicis and gets away with it!"

"That's a good girl." Vitale grinned. "I will expect you tonight. Now if you excuse me, there's someone else I have business with."

With that, Cerebella decided to leave him to it and walked back toward Dick, feeling a little light on her feet as a love-struck smile grew on her face.

But the smile faded away as she neared Dick and noticed the way he was glaring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you even see in that guy!? He's, like, a gazillion times your age!" Dick rounded.

Cerebella rolled her eyes and huffed. It was true that she and Richard had a warm brother/sister relationship but like all siblings, they had their differences and this was the one subject they heatedly disagreed on.

"Don't talk like that! Vitale has been good to us!" she argued.

It was true in a way, the Graysons were just a traveling act when Richard was a baby and they barely had any food to survive until the circus took them in. It was clear from the get go that the circus was owned and controlled by the Medici Mafia, most of the other performers were fine with it.

But John and Mary had a great sense of justice and witnessed many crimes ranging from murder to money laundering committed by Medici affiliated gangs using the circus as safe house. They had even been tasked to steal for them a few times. Dick wasn't blind to the situation, he had seen his parents argue time and time again about how guilty and unhappy they felt.

"Only because we're just glorified mercenaries!" Dick countered. "C'mon Bella, you can't tell me you don't see who they really are and what they do. He's just using you."

Cerebella seethed and stubbornly refused to let Dick's point get across.

"Vitale trusts ME, he could've chosen anyone but he chose ME."

"If it wasn't for Vice-Versa, he would've never even batted an eye towards you."

"Richard Grayson, I am NOT having this conversation with you!" she erupted.

A tense silence fell over the two until Dick sighed and began to speak again softly.

"I'm just worried about you, Bella." he said. "I don't want to see you get hurt. You could do so much better than him and..."

Dick trailed off when he noticed in the distance someone he didn't recognize talking to Vitale.

"Hey, who's that guy?" he asked.

Cerebella turned around to see who Dick spotted.

"I know him..." she said thoughtfully. "That's Anthony Zucco, a high ranker in the family. That's strange, why would Vitale meet him here?"

He could've sworn he imagined it, but Dick noticed Vitale and Zucco briefly glance towards them, or more specifically at HIM, before returning to their conversation. He didn't know why but he felt a terrible sense of dread building in his stomach.

* * *

_**Little Innsmouth** _

"Is everything okay over here?" the feral woman asked with suspicion.

She was a feline-type Feral, evident from her long dark cat ears, tail, and claws but the rest of her appeared human. With light blue eyes and white hair in a bob-cut, she wore a fingerless gloves and a light blue striped crop top that exposed her midriff as well as the underside of her breasts. From her waist down was a belt with black hot pants and further down was the remains of pant leggings. But the strangest thing about her appearance were the wide jagged scars encircling various parts of her body.

Her name was Nadia Fortune, 'Nadia' to her friends and 'Ms. Fortune' to others.

"Are these guys bugging you, Minette?" she asked her friend, a young and pretty Dagonian girl.

Nadia was just lounging in the corner when she noticed Minette being called to a table with two goons who proceeded to flirt and harass her. What broke the camel's back for her was when one of them sneered at Minette, saying that she was "Pretty cute...For a stinkin' gill-girl".

"Go find yourself a sandbox, kitty!" one of them shooed at her, a man named Lawrence.

His companion, Riccardo, also waved her off nonchalantly.

"Yeah, we're just havin' a friendly chat with the little minnow here."

"Leave. Now. Or I'll throw you out myself." Nadia stated firmly.

Lawrence gritted his teeth and grunted in irritation

"Can't you take a clue, you flea-bitten tart!? Clearly you don't know who you're messing with." he growled as he reached for something at his belt.

Then suddenly, he whipped out a machete and charged at her as he swung it to chop her head off.

Which he would have, had a gunshot not knocked the blade out of his hand.

"And clearly you don't know how to to treat a lady." chuckled a voice near the smoking barrel of a handgun. "Mommy issues much?"

Lawrence and Riccardo looked to see a teen boy by a table. He wore a brown motorcycle jacket over a gray tee with black cargo pants and boots but the most distinctive thing about him was the white streak of hair in front of the rest of his black hair.

His name was Jason Todd.

"Huh!? Who's this punk? Where'd he get that gun?" wondered Riccardo.

Lawrence's face contorted in anger as he whipped out his own gun.

"Who cares!? Two can play that game."

But then suddenly, Nadia's head flew towards him and bit into his arm. Only her head, completely detached from her body!

"What the!? Getitoff!Getitoff!Getitoff!" Lawrence yelped in fright as he tried to frantically shake her off.

He was finally able to fling her head towards Jason who caught her with one hand nonchalantly like a basketball.

"What gives, Jay-jay!?" Nadia spat. "I totally had him!"

"Didn't want you to lose your head."

Jason cringed after he said that.

"Ha! You made a bad joke. I knew it! I AM rubbin' off on ya." Nadia laughed, her head almost jumping with joy.

"And now I'm beginning to regret it." Jason muttered.

Seeing the two goons recover and about to rush them, Jason tossed Nadia's head at them and jumped back into the fray.

"Whatever, it's ass-whoopin time so let's just keep our heads in the game, Nadia...ugh! That so wasn't intentional."

The two of them fought and gave Lawrence and Riccardo a run for their money until the Medici henchmen couldn't take it anymore and decided to retreat.

"Gah! These two are crazy! I'm outta here!" cried Lawrence as he ran.

"Wait for me!" Riccardo called to him.

But Jason tackled them both face down on the floor and had two handguns pressed against their heads.

"It's not nice to run off without paying for your meals."

"P-pu-Please! Don't kill us!" Lawrence pleaded.

"I'll think about..." Jason said. "In exchange for information: Where's Jack Naiper?"

Lawrence blinked at this.

"Naiper?"

"Ha! You're too late, kid!" Riccardo laughed. "Jack bit the big one after that ACE chemical job went south.

"Idiot! Don't tell him all that!" Lawrence gasped.

Jason's eyes widened and his expression went completely ashen like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"He's...dead?"

Thinking this would appease the boy, Lawrence nodded frantically.

"Y-y-yeah he is! Gone! Dead! Finito! Now that we told you'll let us go, right?"

Jason recovered with his eyes slowly narrowing and his expression hardened as he pushed the barrels of his handguns harder into their skulls.

"I said I'll think about it." he growled. "And I think the streets has more than enough of you scumbags running around!"

Lawrence and Riccardo gasped in horror, knowing what the boy was going to do.

"No! Wait!" Riccardo pleaded in futile.

"It's been nice knowing you, gentleman." Jason said darkly as he began to squeeze the triggers.

"Jason! Stop!"

Jason glanced back to see Yu Wan, a catfish Dagonian and owner of the restaurant. Behind the older Dagonian, Nadia and Minette looked on with worry.

"Please don't make a mess." Yu Wan beseeched. "It's bad for business."

The boy paused for a while before sighing and pushing himself off the two goons.

"Look's like today's your lucky day." Jason said to them as he walked away from them.

He then turned and aimed one of his guns at them.

"Now scram, ya bother me."

And with that he shot at their feet, prompting them to take off in a hurry.

"Thanks for your help, Nadia!" Minette gushed to her friend with sparkly eyes. "I don't know what I would've done without you!"

Minette then glanced towards Jason and her cheeks tinged as she absentmindedly played with one of the fins at the side of her head.

"Oh, And, um, yo-you were great too, Jason." she said shyly.

Nadia internally snickered, Jason was an attractive young lad and she knew that Minette had something of a crush on him.

But the boy didn't seem to acknowledge her, he had a far-away look in his eyes as he shuffled silently out of the restaurant.

Minette glanced down and sighed sadly but Nadia patted her shoulder in reassurance.

"Aw, don't worry about him, Minette. Jason's just having the case of the ol' teenage Nyan-gst."

Yu Wan placed a finger and his chin in thought. The old Dagonian cared for both Nadia and Jason like family and also worried for him.

"Hmm, perhaps I should prepare a special meal to cheer him up." he suggested.

"Nah, that's okay." Nadia shook her head with a cheerful smile. "I'll just go and have a chat with him.

Outside on the pier, Jason found himself leaning forward against the wooden railing with his elbows resting on top. Before him was a view of the sea crowded with fishing boats and yet he didn't focus on anything in particular.

"Hey there, Sourpuss. Cat still got your tongue?" came a voice behind him.

"Nadia please, I'm not in the mood for bad puns." Jason let out a breath.

The feline Feral strolled up to his side and rested her back and elbows by the railing before speaking again.

"I thought you'd be glad to know that Naiper is dead."

"Don't you get it?" Jason said turning to her. "We were robbed! The plan was to pay him back for what he did to us!"

Nadia frowned at him.

"No,...the plan was to defeat the Skullgirl and use the Skull Heart to wish our friends back. Naiper was just a side thing along way."

Jason turned his sights back to the sea where the sun's light was bracketed over the currents.

"Do you...really think things will be the same after we wish them back?" he asked.

"Hm? Why you ask?"

He then pushed himself back into a stand.

"We came back and well,..." he gestured to both of them. "Look at us, a couple of literal dead-beats too damaged to piece ourselves back together.

Nadina plucked her head off and tipped it like a gentleman would to his hat.

"I can piece myself back together just fine." she joked.

"But not me."

That was when Nadia dropped her jokey attitude and regarded her companion with pity.

She remembered the first time she met Jason, it was a few years after she was taken in by the Fishbone Gang, a band of Dagonian thieves. The crew had pulled off another heist when they came upon the young boy stealing the tires off their getaway car. Young Jason thought he was in trouble but the gang had a hearty laugh about the whole situation and they invited him to join them as they escaped the cops. Since then, Jason had been the newest member of their family, he finally had a place where he felt like he belonged.

It all changed years later when the Gang decided to pull off their most ambitious heist yet: stealing the Life Gem from Lorenzo Medici. They were successful but on their escape route they were intercepted by Jack Naiper, Carl Grissom's lieutenant and leader of the Red Hoods.

Nadia and Jason would never forget helplessly watching the horror of their friends, one by one, being hacked and sliced as the psychotic gangster laughed maniacally. Nadia went through the same horrible ordeal but Jason had a different fate.

She didn't know why Jack singled him out, maybe it was because the boy attempted to catch him off guard with a crowbar but whatever the case, Jason found himself being beaten by Jack violently with a crowbar for an agonizingly extended amount of time. He continued to have nightmares about the man's wild eyes and laugh.

It should've been the end of it when their bodies were dumped in the river but then something unexpected happened: Nadia's body-parts began to reattach themselves as she came back to life. It was because of the Life Gem she swallowed right before they got caught and because Jason's body was right next to her's, he got resurrected too.

But even Nadia knew that something about him had permanently changed and it was far more than the white hair.

"Look Jay-jay,..." Nadia said after letting out a breath.

"I know I can't stop you from doing what ya gotta do so tell you what: let's go to Ace Chemicals. They didn't mention a body, maybe it's there or maybe we'll find a lead. If we don't, then we'll focus on the Skull Girl."

The Feral's ears drooped a bit as she spoke softly.

"You're my best friend and I can't do this without you."

She then perked up and held a fist towards him with a toothy grin.

"So what do you say? Are we Meowtlaws, or what?"

Jason raised a brow and looked at her weirdly but she still kept her fist up. And sure enough, Jason slowly smirked.

"Heh, Fuck yeah, we're Meowtlaws." he said.

And they bumped their fists while declaring in unison.

"Meowtlaws for life!"

* * *

_**Canopolis** _

Everyone thought it would be a normal day at the Renoir Grand War Memorial, that is until the Half-Gigan Scythana suddenly attacked. It didn't take long before the Kingdom's elite commando unit, the Black Egrets, responded to the crisis.

Outside the Memorial, hundreds of panicked tourists and visitors were being lead to safety by Black Egret soldiers and among those soldiers was a young lad.

He wore a standard issue Egret uniform, a feldgrau-colored double breasted army-style suit with a tactical harness and a red armband with the Canopy Kingdom symbol. The only thing he didn't wear were the helmet and gas mask, exposing his medium length dark hair that parts in the middle and his blue eyes.

_"Come in, Tim. What's your status?"_ his radio earpiece squawked.

"Evacuation is going smoothly, Molly." Tim responded. "How are things looking over there?"

Molly was the Egrets Communications Officer, a bespectacled woman with curly hair that spoke with a 1940s New Yorker accent. She coordinates and relays information from their Command HQ.

_"Not good. Scythana's a lot tougher than we thought! She's already knocked out Panzerfaust and to make things worse, Princess Parasoul is facing her alone!"_

"Sounds bad. I'm heading there now!" Tim said with narrowed eyes.

But just as the teen was about to run, his path was blocked by some Black Egret soldiers.

"Cadet Drake, we've been given strict orders." one of them said sternly. "Don't dessert your post until we've been told otherwise."

Tim froze and his expression turned hesitant. He respected the chain of command but at the same time, he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to the princess under his watch. And so he raised his forearm which had a keyboard device strapped to it and when he rapidly typed on it, a holographic display appeared with various command prompts typed.

"Sorry guys." Tim said and executed his program.

Immediately every Black Egret soldier hunched and staggered in pain as their radio ear pieces screeched with a high pitched noise. Tim quickly took advantage of this and ran past them. Back in HQ, Molly yelped and quickly threw off her headset.

"What happened?" asked Adam, who was standing behind her.

"Tim must've hacked our radio frequency again." she said. "I really gotta ask him to tell me how he does that next time."

The Memorial grounds were littered with unconscious Black Egret soldiers and even the mighty Panzerfaust was slumped in a corner. At the center of the plaza was a large impressive looking monument that looked like it took a big beating and at its base, two women squared off. One towered over the other with her blonde hair tied in a spiky bun, her Gigan heritage evident from her pointed ears, sharp teeth, claws and a long white horn with black stripes curving upwards from the side of her head.

The other was a tall woman with honey colored eyes and vibrant long red hair. She had a curvaceous figure and wears a black long-sleeve turtleneck shirt with an inverted cross necklace, black skirt and black heels. On her guard, she held up Krieg, a black umbrella-like Living Weapon that had golden 'eyes' around it, with one hand and a luger-style gun with the other.

She is the commander of the Black Egrets and princess of the Canopy Kingdom, Parasoul Renoir.

"For the last goddess-damn time, I'm innocent! That crazy professor made me do it!" Scythana yelled.

The Half-Gigan unleashed a punch which traveled far thanks to her stretchable arms, Parasoul back flipped out of the way and retaliated with a few napalm shots. Scythana guarded with her arms while she charged and then then delivered a kick.

Parasoul blocked the attack by holding up Krieg but the force knocked her on her back, leaving her open for Scythana to stomp on her with her large foot.

But just then, a thrown tear-gas grenade hit the Half-Gigan on her face, causing her to yell and then back away while coughing.

"Your Highness!" Tim called out as he rushed towards her.

"Timothy!? What are you doing here?" Parasoul asked in surprise.

"No time to explain." he said as he helped her up. "We'll need to take care of her quickly while we have the upper hand."

Parasoul noticed that Scythana was on the verge of recovering, growling as she squinted at them with teary reddening eyes.

"Roger. Can I count on you to back me up?"

Tim responded by taking out a cylindrical object from his harness which telescopically extended into a long bo-staff.

"Always, Princess." he nodded.

And with that, the two charged into battle.

A few hours later back at Headquarters, Parasoul stood in front a podium amid a sea of reporters. It was press conference held in regarding the battle at the Memorial.

"Your Highness, is it true that you were the one who single-handedly took down Scythana?" a reporter asked.

"I can't take all the credit. Cadet Drake was an instrumental help in apprehending her." Parasoul smiled as she glanced towards her loyal team. "He may be young and a bit reckless but he has proven to be one of our most capable recruits."

Tim, who had been standing to the side with the rest of the team, blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh great, she's putting me on the spot here." he grimaced.

"Do not be so modest, Young Drake." said Panzerfaust. "Even I was no match for Half-Gigan. Your way with swinging-stick is most impressive."

"It's a Bo-staff, Panzerfaust." Tim sighed.

Adam smirked and patted him on the back.

"Relax! You're a Black Egret now, kid. Being in the limelight comes with the territory."

"Princess Parasoul, any comments on Scythana's claims of innocence?" another reported asked.

"Unfounded." she responded. "There's no evidence to support her story. However, she will be granted a fair trial."

At that point, a lady reporter spoke up in a cooing manner.

"Speaking of trial, what's going on between you and Crown Attorney Dent? Could we be looking at a potential future pri~nce?"

This brought a few 'oohs' from some of the reporters, particularly those from the gossip rags.

Parasoul's cheeks almost matched her hair. The truth was that she and Harvey had only gone out a few times but she felt that there was not much chemistry between them. Nevertheless, she decided to just entertain his company anyway, she still admired his vision to clean up crime in New Meridian.

"No comment. Next question!" she said quickly.

"Your Highness, Jack Ryder from the Seven-Year Midnight Scout. How do you intend to deal with the Batman who has recently been appearing all over the city?"

This immediately got Tim's attention and he fixed his eyes on the reporter and was all ears.

"I beg your pardon?" Parasoul asked.

The reporters around Ryder began to laugh.

"Ha! Get this guy! Talkin' about some bat!" a reporter guffawed.

But Ryder didn't seem fazed by this.

"You chuckle-heads can laugh all you want but word is going around that the Bat has been attacking members of the Medici Mafia. Compound that with recent Skullgirl sightings and it doesn't take a genius to figure that the two are in cahoots."

What Ryder said got many of the reporters to murmur amongst themselves. It had been seven years since last Skullgirl appeared and terrorized the world and she was none other than Queen Nancy, Parasoul's mother. It made the Canopy populous fearful about future Skullgirl incarnations.

And recently, there had been a number of reports about Skullgirl sightings in the Maplecrest neighborhood and that she had been killing Medici affiliates. The recent news about the Batman was different, he never attacked the victims at their homes and he never killed them.

But with his mysterious and supernatural-like nature, Tim couldn't help but consider the possibility.

"Mister Ryder..." Parasoul began to speak. "The Bat of New Meridian is an urban myth but rest assured, hunting down the Skullgirl remains the Black Egrets top priority and if there is confirmation that this Batman is her ally then he will be hunted down as well. That is all."

With the press conference wrapped up, the Black Egrets retreated to their command center where someone was waiting for Parasoul. She was a little girl, about seven years of age, with short pink hair wearing a yellow raincoat, gumboots and hat. With her possession was another Living Weapon similar to Parasoul's. She was the youngest sister of the Royal family and Parasoul's sister, Umbrella Renoir.

"That was so BOOORING!" Umbrella whined. "It's not fair! Why does Timmy get to go on missions with you and I can't!?"

Parasoul let out an irritated breath while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Because Umbrella, Timothy is older and has gone through the necessary training. Ask him yourself!"

Parasoul glanced behind her and noticed that the young cadet was missing.

"Where is Timothy, Adam?" she asked.

"Beats me, he just left without a word after the press conference." Adam shrugged.

The elder princess frowned immediately.

_"I think I have an idea where he might be."_

The inside of Tim Drake's private quarters was a complete mess. Written notes and crumbled papers littered the floor and the side of the wall had a map of New Meridian with a slew of newspaper articles, notes and photos pinned at various points and connected with red string. At his desk, was an open laptop where Tim typed furiously.

"An agent of the Skullgirl..." he whispered to himself. "Now there's an angle I hadn't thought about."

"So this is what you've been doing in your off-hours?" came a voice behind him.

Tim immediately spun around with enlarged eyes, like a deer in headlights or more like a kid caught with the cookie-jar.

"P-princess Parasoul! What are you doing here!?"

Parasoul took a few steps in the room, careful to not step on any of the littered junk. Her eyes were narrowed and she didn't look the least bit pleased.

"The door was ajar. You're obviously distracted, Cadet Drake and I now see why."

"Look, it's not what it looks like. I'm close to figuring out who Batman is, I just need a little mor-"

"Have you already forgotten the situation with your parents?" she asked sternly. "It was an obsession like this that lead to it!"

Tim clammed up and swallowed a bit.

"Your Highness..."

"I'm not just the princess or your commanding officer, Timothy. I'm also your friend. I thought that would mean no secrets between us."

The young cadet froze and then finally hung his head and sighed.

"I know. I'm grateful for what you've done for Mom and Dad. I understand that back then I've made a big mistake and you thought I'd be safer with you than them."

Parasoul didn't respond immediately, she instead turned towards Tim's wall map and stared at it as she spoke.

"That's not the real reason I took you in." she said.

Tim looked at her curiously.

"It's because you're smart, Timothy. Too damn smart for your own good! One of these days, that intellect is going to land you in trouble that even I can't save you from."

Tim remained quiet and Parasoul found herself looking over the articles that Tim collected and in an impulsive move, she removed one of the photos to look at it closely. It was only shadowy silhouette, a candid shot of a figure in the air gasping on some kind of wire with a frightened mobster held by a choke hold as large bat-like wings opened from his back.

She thought that perhaps some of Tim's curiosity was rubbing off on her since she couldn't help but feel a bit fascinated by this mysterious figure.

"Why are you so interested in the Batman anyway?" she asked.

Tim was surprised by the question and was even more surprised that he didn't have much of an answer.

"I...I don't know. I guess I just want to know what makes him tick, why he does what he does. Despite his possible connection to the Skullgirl, I don't think he's a bad guy. I know it sounds dumb but I just have this gut feeling that he...he..."

"He what?" Parasoul asked, looking at him.

After some hesitation, Tim continued.

"He needs someone."

* * *

_**Grand Cathedral** _

"VALENTINE!"

A blood-curdling yell of fury echoed against the walls of the cathedral as a young girl with a frightening appearance marched inside. Her face was covered with stitched hide mask that only had eye sockets to reveal glowing red orbs. Her brown hair was tied in Chinese-style hair loops and she only wore a sleeveless ragged dress but had nails embedded in her skin but the most frightening thing was the large shuriken-like blade held by a mechanical appendage that was attached to her spine.

Before her was a blue-haired, big-breasted woman who has grayish skin, a bandaged eye-patch with her visible eye being blood red with a cross shaped pupil and wore an outfit that looked like a combination between a nurse and a kunoichi.

"Ah, Painwheel, You made it." Valentine greeted, her smirk hidden behind her face mask.

"Nowhere to run, Valentine. This time I WILL kill you!" Painwheel declared.

Behind Valentine, a blonde-haired nun with glowing red eyes spoke in an overlapping demonic voice.

"Who is this abomination, Lady Valentine?"

"Just an experiment, Double...one that worked a little too well." the ninja nurse said as she stepped forward.

"Invoking Command Protocol 51, Access code: 36E-25-40. I order you to return to lab 0 and forget what you saw here."

Painwheel stiffened a bit but then relaxed and gave a mocking chuckle.

"Heh. It won't work, Valentine! I'm in control now!"

"Fascinating! It would seem my theory was correct. Your blood is resonating with the Skullgirl. The closer you get to her, the stronger your psyche becomes."

"This won't do." Double said with a frown. "Let us dispose of her at once."

Then from the darkness came a voice.

"No! This one is MINE."

Double glanced to her side and from the dark emerged someone else.

He was a small boy, barely taller than Princess Umbrella, that was just ten years of age with spiky black hair and red eyes. He was draped with an oversized black coverall lab coat with the hood covering his head loosely and the rest of the material functioning like a cloak. Underneath was a red howie lab coat with black gloves and boots. He held over his shoulder a Kanata blade that resembles a surgical scalpel.

"Why are you here, Damian?" Valentine asked wearily.

"I've been observing your experiment, Mother." Damian stated. "And I disagree that it works as well as you think. In fact, I'm here to expose it's glaring faults!"

The Kunoichi Nurse regarded him for a moment and then shrugged.

"Fine by me."

All the while Painwheel stepped back as her red eyes and mask sockets enlarged in shock.

"What!? Mother!?...This little boy...is your son!?" she balked.

Damian grinned with mocking contempt and he held the Scalpel-Katana ready to strike.

"So you CAN put two and two together after all, Creature. Would you like to learn your ABC's next?"

The boy lunged with a wide slash but Painwheel reacted quickly and deflected it with an extended spike that grew from her elbow. Damian didn't let up and slashed again and again, each time Painwheel deflected with various spikes that grew from her limbs.

Anger slowly began to consume the tortured girl and the jaw portion of her mask stretched open to reveal savage teeth behind taut strings. With a roar, she suddenly seized Damian by his neck and hoisted him up, causing him to drop his sword and struggle with grit teeth.

But then her expression faltered and she dropped him before taking a few steps back while clutching her head. It was the "Carol" part of her personality trying to fight against her violent tendencies, the last thing she wanted was to harm a child.

"G-Get out my way, kid. I don't want to fight you!"

Damian picked himself with his eyes narrowed as he wiped his chin with the back of his fist.

"Tch! Of course you don't..."

The boy then charged again, Painwheel snapped out of her hesitation and focused her red eyes dangerously at her opponent. With a growl, she swung the giant buzz saw on her back towards him horizontally but Damian flipped over it and landed himself atop of her shoulders.

"Because you know you that you'll lose!"

With that declaration, he took out a syringe filled with purple liquid and stabbed her in the neck. Painwheel cried out and tried to grab him but he flipped off her shoulder and landed some distance away. When she tried to rush after him, she realized that her movements began to feel stiff and slow.

"Urgh! What...? Ca-can't...move."

The boy flashed her a smug smirk before he cooly turned his back to her as he went to pick up his sword.

"Hmph. Pathetic! I hardly see what mother sees in you."

Desperation began to take over Painwheel, the jaw portion of her mask stretched again to reveal her teeth as she growled. Summoning every ounce of her rage and pain, she used it to force her muscles to work and rushed at the boy in a fit of blind rage.

"RRRAAWRH!"

And just like that, there was dead silence. Painwheel froze when she was just behind Damian, because of the sword he used to do a backwards stab and impale her.

When he pulled the blade out, she fell to her knees; a bloody splotch spread over her dress and dripped to the floor.

"NNGH!...NO! I can't die here!" Painwheel gasped as she struggled to stay up.

But try as she might, she slumped to the floor.

"I'm...so...close..." were the last words she was able to get out before she fell still as her glowing red eyes dimmed and blood pool formed underneath her.

_"What a pity. I guess she just wasn't ready yet."_ Valentine sighed to herself.

"And thus the culling of our flock continues." Double said with satisfaction as she joined her palms in a prayer. "May the Great Trinity have mercy on this lost soul."

Damian scoffed as he cleaned the blood of his blade with a white cloth.

"I don't recall seeing your Trinity doing anything to help, Shapeshifter. If they're so great, they should come down here and clean up their own messes."

A portion of Double's face morphed into a horrific hodge-podge of faces and its visible red eye glared at him.

"Watch your tone, Boy!"

"Make me, you ugly mess of barf!" Damian fired back.

"Enough." Valentine said to both of them and turned to her son.

"Damian, be a dear and get rid of the body, would you?"

With a sulky face, Damian made a "tt" sound before walking over to Painwheel and dragging her out of the Cathedral by her back collar, leave a blood trail as a result.

"I suggest you put that boy of yours on a leash." Double said to Valentine.

"Damian gets the job done." Valentine said with her arms crossed and eyes closed. "His attitude is no concern of mine nor should it be of yours."

The Nun's lips slowly stretched into a cunning smirk.

"Tell me...does he know? About the identity of his father?"

Valentine opened her working eye and flashed the shapeshifter a questioning look.

"And what, pray tell, does that have to do with anything?" she asked

"It's been all over the news, the return of the heir to Wayne Enterprises. The two of you had some... history, no?"

The Ninja-Nurse closed her eye again in dismissal.

"Ancient history. I could care less about Wayne or Wayne Enterprises."

"Hmmm...I wonder." Double crooned, her smirk growing wider.

"Is that all?" Valentine asked impatiently.

Double dropped the attitude and switched it with her usual Business-like tone.

"What of the planned assault on Lab 8?"

"On schedule. No need to worry."

"Good." Double nodded. "Then I shall expect results soon."

With nothing left to be said, Valentine took her leave.

Outside the dark Cathedral, Valentine could see the sky beginning to turn red from the setting sun. Night will arrive soon and she grew excited from the anticipation because she knew that New Meridian was only truly alive at night.

After she passed through the front gates, she stopped with a hand on her hip and glanced sideways.

"You're still breathing too heavily. It's a dead giveaway." she chided.

Leaning with crossed arms against the compound wall in a darkened corner was Damian.

"Who said I was trying to hide?" he said.

"If you say so. Where's Painwheel?"

Damian approached her with a disgruntled expression.

"I stopped her bleeding and accessed her subconscious routines to send her back to the Lab. She won't remember the last 24 hours."

"Nice work on that last stab." Valentine smirked under her mask. "Though a little sloppy. Your angle nearly hit one of her vital organs."

"Maybe I wasn't trying to miss." Damian muttered.

"Hm?"

"I could've just dumped her in the river, you know!"

Valentine internally chuckled. She was well aware that her son carried a deep resentment for Painwheel, akin to sibling rivalry. Despite that poor girl's circumstance, Painwheel was as much Valentine's creation as it was BrainDrain's. So, in a twisted way, she could be considered Painwheel's mother.

The busty woman pulled down her mask with a finger to reveal a catty smile, one that was marred by a small scar that ran down her lips.

"My, something sure has your feathers ruffled! I haven't seen you this cranky since I tried to wean you off my tits."

"Don't use that kind of language with me." Damian said. "Why do you keep depending on that...that CREATURE when I'm more qualified to defeat Marie!?"

Valentine's eye widened and smacked the boy upside the head.

"Idiot! Keep your voice down!" she hissed.

She quickly looked around and lead the boy to a secluded spot where they couldn't be seen or heard.

"Damian, I already told you why we need to maintain appearances. Marie is just too powerful right now." Valentine explained.

Seeing her son's crossed expression unchanged, Valentine tried approaching from a more personal angle.

"Look, I know I haven't been much of a teammate...or a mother. But you need to trust me when I say that we need to be patient."

But Damian was having none of it and rounded on her.

"It was being patient that got auntie Christmas and rest of the Last Hope killed! Please Mother, I'm STRONGER, more SKILLED and I won't be affected by the Skull Heart!"

"No."

"WHY NOT!?"

The memory that fateful day flooded her mind; the lifeless bodies of her teammates, Double holding Damian by his neck ready to end him and Marie holding her Scythe around her own head.

Had her own life ended then, she would have had no regrets but not when it came to Damian. It's true that she agreed to serve Marie in hopes that she could find a way to stop the Skullgirl cycle once and for all but she also jumped at the opportunity if it meant keeping him alive.

She wanted to tell him that she couldn't lose him like she did her comrades, that she was willing to sacrifice anyone but him. But of course, she knew it would only spur him on and so...

"Because I don't trust you, Damian. You're too arrogant to realize your own weakness and I won't have you jeopardize our mission. If you make any move against Marie, you'll have to go through me."

Valentine got in her battle stance.

"Think you can take on Mommy, kiddo?" she taunted.

Damian didn't give much of a reaction as she expected but she did notice his fists tightly clenched and shaking as his jaw clenched. And then suddenly, he turned his back to her.

"Tell the shapeshifter that I'll be leading the charge against Lab 8..."

He glanced back with hateful eyes.

"This is, if you're continuing to let her pull your strings." he spat with venom and just left.

Valentine sighed and shook her head with exasperation. She thought that maybe she underestimated his intelligence and that he was reminding her more and more of his father day by day.

She frowned and placed a hand over her heart, she berated herself for acting like such a lovesick schoolgirl but no matter how much she buried her emotions, her heart still twitched at the thought of him. Where had he gone this whole time? What was he doing right now? Would he even recognize her?

Her eye narrowed as her hand clinched.

_"No."_ she thought. _"I threw that life away years ago. There's no point thinking about it now."_

* * *

_**Below Wayne Manor** _

The bats hanging up on the stalactite-festooned roof were woken early by the unusual sounds echoing off the cave walls. They gazed irritably down below towards a circular platform where a young man was back-flipping, dodging and avoiding attacks from, unbelievably enough, a trio of impossibly long yellow serpents.

They struck with lightning speed at where he stood, fangs missing him by a hair, but with every snake dodged another attacked again from a different angle, undulating in the air like it was being whipped.

The young man himself was only wearing a gym vest and a pair of black track pants, showing off his well built physique. He was also had the kind of face that women found attractive with his dark hair, dark blue eyes, square jawline and boyish features.

After dodging another attack, he readied himself in a martial arts stance as all three yellow snakes reared themselves like the mythical hydra and launched themselves one by one. But he was ready of them: The first one he took care of with an uppercut, he sidestepped the second one and delivered a chop to the neck and finally the third one was knocked out with a spinning kick.

All three serpents lay on the floor, knocked out with their mouths open and then they were pulled back as if they were retracted. The base of their bodies happen to be attached to a living weapon, a whip that had Sumerian style wings as a guard called the Pazuzu Whip.

The person wielding it was woman with lilac colored skin, dark purple hair, pointed ears, a devil-like tail and had a pair of long horns that grew from her forehead. She wore a mask on her face, dominatrix styled boots and gloves, and a tight stylized one-piece suit that barely hid her large chest and thighs.

"Mmmmm...Your stamina has improved, Bruce." she purred. "Good, I love a man with staying power."

She ran towards him and attacked with a few punches and kicks and Bruce met them with a series of blocks and counters. The demonic looking woman continued to chat with him flirtatiously as they sparred.

"You have been a good student but as much as I can do this all night, it's no fun without a reward at the end. So how about it, Stud? You beat my snakes...I beat yours?"

"Do you speak anything other than lewd innuendo, Victoria?" Bruce asked in an annoyed tone as he blocked a punch.

"It's Deep Violet, hun." she corrected. "I already told you that Victoria is my boring alter-ego."

When their training session had at last come to a close, Bruce moved to pick up a towel to wipe the sweat off his hair while Deep Violet stretched the kinks out her body.

"Ahhhh, that felt good." she sighed.

She then joined Bruce near a large computer, where she plopped herself over a work table behind him and picked up the newspaper that was on top of it.

"Looks like you've been making the headlines." she said while reading it. "Heh, it takes me back to when I first started out."

Violet smiled as nostalgia flooded her mind, she thought about her crime-fighting career and the time she teamed up with a rag-tag group to stop the Skullgirl, Selene Contiello, fourteen years ago.

"I'm sure you understand why I retired but...maybe someday,...when I feel ready, I could join you out there."

She said this as her smile became fonder and her cheeks turned red. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this attracted towards her 'pupil'; after all, she was so much older than him. But she couldn't help herself, he brought out...feelings in her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

But the mood was lost when she noticed that he was standing and typing away at the computer without acknowledging what she said.

"Can't you revel in a little victory for once?" she asked after clicking her tongue in irritation.

"Manhandling a bunch of punks isn't going to stop Lorenzo Medici." Bruce responded without turning.

"But it's still better than when I found you bleeding on the streets."

Bruce paused from his typing and turned to her.

"What happened that night was only because they weren't afraid of me."

It was a year ago when Bruce returned from his training, he had "ventured out" in nothing but civilian clothing and a balaclava to hide his identity. He attempted to stop a sex traffic ring in the red light district but all his training couldn't prepare him for the amount of Medici goons that vastly outnumbered him. In the end, he was just one man and afterwards he was left for dead, broken and bleeding.

That was when a certain high school teacher stumbled upon him.

"And that's why I decided to train you, help you get your crime-fighting feet wet. You've realized the criminal's superstitions and cowardly ways." Violet then held out the paper's front page to him. "And as you can see, it's working."

"But it's not enough." Bruce sighed as he shook his head. "Striking from the shadows can only get you so far. I need to send a message, hit them hard where it hurts."

Violet looked at him with a morbid expression.

"Take it from me, Bruce. You can only go so deep before you can't climb up anymore. This mission of yours, it can make you lose sight of what's important."

"None of that matters anymore, not since..." Bruce trailed off.

The demonic-looking woman looked at him sadly. In a way, she blames herself for not bringing the justice that Bruce needed. She did everything she could to help him but she knew that this path he had chosen is paved with tragedy and loneliness and wished she could convince him to allow more people in his life...before what's left of his soul was lost forever.

"Then let me teach you one last thing..." she smiled while closing her eyes.

Tossing the paper aside, Violet strolled up to him before she suddenly took hold of his head and crashed her lips to his.

Bruce's eyes popped wide open, whatever was going through his mind came to a sudden halt and he didn't even know what to think.

"Mmmmmph~..." she moaned lovingly and took it a step further by pushing her tongue in and played with his tongue before exploring the rest of his mouth.

As she continued to make out with him, he was still trying to figure out what came over her but then soon got caught up in the moment and was about move his lips with hers when suddenly he felt his foot being yanked, causing him to fall on his back. And to add insult to injury, she brought her high heel down on his abdomen; causing him to wince with a choking sound.

Looking up, he could see Violet looming over him in a domineering manner; Leaning on her thigh with one arm while holding her Pazuzu Whip with her other hand. It seemed she secretly used it to trip him.

"The lesson here is to stay vigilant, even a kiss can be a weapon." she said with a grin.

Bruce frowned with annoyance and as if the universe continued to pour salt on his wound, the next thing that happened was the elevator door leading to the manor opened and out came his butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

The older gentleman froze with widened eyes seeing his employer and charge under the heel of the skimpy mature woman.

"Ahem. Master Bruce, Miss Violet. I hope I'm not interrupting your...erm, session?"

"Oh, don't mind me, Mister Pennyworth. I'd welcome a voyeur or two." Violet responded with a wink.

"Yes,...quite." the butler said awkwardly. "My sources have informed me that there appears to be a closed-doors meeting of sorts scheduled at the Medici Tower tonight."

Bruce immediately pushed himself off from under her and stood.

"Then this is it. The costume and the weapons have been tested, it's time for the real deal."

He walked over to a cylindrical pod, both Butler and the former crime-fighter following him.

"Alfred, is the suit's final build ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

Alfred pressed a button against the wall and the cylinder slid open, the lighting from its inside flooded over them as Bruce fixed his steely eyes upon it like it was calling out to him.

"I dig the horns." Violet chuckled.

* * *

_**Medici Tower** _

Not all businesses took place in Lorenzo Medici's office; the Medici Tower also happen to house his private penthouse at roof level, it was also where he sometimes conducted private meetings with his most trusted associates, consiglieres and the like.

He was the king of this castle and it could be considered a home away from home. But as of late, it had become his asylum and his associates could now see why.

They were all seated in the dining room which had a long table with a skylight over it, allowing the moon to light up the room. Their meals were being served by a man who had a strange gait as they kept their eyes at the head of the table.

The rumors about him being unwell weren't far off, he looked like he had aged several decades. It was no wonder why he wanted to keep this meeting private.

"Alright, let's get on with it."

Lorenzo spoke as the food server lit the ornate candlestick next to him.

"I have a lot on my plate right now and I'm NOT talking about my cacciatore!" he snapped.

Some of the men at the table sweated nervously, the man didn't look happy or stable and they wondered who among them would be the victim of his wrath.

"First thing's first, Why haven't any of you shitheads got my Life Gem back!?"

"I might have some news, father." Vitale responded. "While trying to locate the River King's daughters, two of Dahlia's men had an...encounter with a feral whom, according to them, was able to, er, detach her own head."

Carl Grissom, who sat across from Vitale, shot him an incredulous look.

"So? She sounds like a freak that belongs in your circus...or even that new mental institution."

"Her description matches that of Nadia Fortune from the Fishbone Gang, the same that stole the Life Gem."

"Bullshit." Grissom said, looking cross. "She's dead, my men made sure of that."

"Think about it, Carl. How else could she be walking around unless the jewel was keeping her alive?"

"Then what the fuck are you idiots waiting for!? Find her!" Lorenzo yelled.

"Patience, Father. I believe I have a lead and I have someone in mind to track her down." Vitale explained calmly.

Lorenzo slumped back on his seat with a dangerous glare.

"Well forgive me if I don't seem to be brimming with confidence, my boy." he said bitterly. "Especially with the NMPD being unusually proactive lately."

The old Medici head then pointed his glare towards a certain person seated at the far corner of the table and spat out his words with venom.

"Something you'd like to add to that?... COMMISSIONER!?"

Commissioner Gillian Loeb gulped as all eyes fell towards him.

"I-it-it's not my fault, Lorenzo. It's the new Lieutenant on the force, Jim Gordon. He's a loose cannon!" he weakly explained.

"Then fire him! What you think I have you in my pocket for!?"

"He came personally recommended by Harvey Dent. You know how it would look if I did that."

Surprisingly, Lorenzo felt that he had a point and mellowed down, slumping back to his chair with his fingers interlocked in thought.

"Right. Dent." he muttered.

The new Crown Attorney was proving to be another thorn to his side thanks to Princess Parasoul's endorsement, it seemed that he was willing to continue where she left off. Lorenzo decided that he would deal with Dent in due time. For now, he focused back on Gordon.

"What about family?" he asked.

Loeb blinked in surprise. He could've sworn that he had already informed Lorenzo about the Gordons. The question of whether the old man had forgotten or was going senile came to his mind.

"Um, He's divorced but he has a daughter staying with him, remember?. I thought we already tried-"

"If I may..." interrupted Vitale. "Gordon is only half of the problem. I have been told that he has an informant within our ranks."

"A rat, huh?" Lorenzo mused with disgust. "Then am I right to assume you're already taking care of it?"

Vitale took a bite of his food, his lips curling at the corners as light glinted of his glasses.

"Very much so."

* * *

A slew of unconscious goons were scattered on the above rooftop complex, mostly henchwomen wearing outfits that resemble playboy bunnies with skull masks.

They were the underlings of Black Dahlia, Lorenzo's personal enforcer. She was a tall woman with white hair tied in a braided chignon, wearing a black dress with a long circular doily cape and a black fur hat that had a jewel hat pin with feathers. Her face was hidden by a black veil and only a single glowing eye was visible through it.

Slowly she navigated over the bodies while sweeping her mechanical arm which had a large gun mounted on it, trying to find her quarry as her visible eye glanced back and forth. To her side she noticed sudden movement and she unleashed rapid gunfire.

The shadowy figure with the membranous cloak darted and bounded across the rooftop, being chased by the stream of bullets until he disappeared in a dark corner.

"Slippery one, aren't you." Dahlia remarked in a smooth voice.

She walked around searching as she spoke loudly toward the intruder.

"Though I have to say, it's not everyday I see someone take out our entire security personnel. I'm almost half-way impressed."

Dahlia stopped and she raised her gun which switched to a different type of ammo.

"But you what they about about vermin?" she asked. "Take away their hiding place and they scatter like bugs."

With that, she fired volleys of incendiary rounds at every dark area. She missed but the momentary illumination allowed her to spot him.

The shadowy figure with angular glowing white eyes leaped away and flung three spinning projectiles.

Dahlia raised her gun-arm to block and all three of them embedded themselves on her. She lowered her arm to curiously look at the bladed bat-shaped throwing weapons but what she didn't expect was them exploding.

She screamed and staggered back but kept her footing. Looking at her arm, she could see that the gun-part was damaged and she clicked her tongue in annoyance before she looked towards her silhouetted opponent.

"Alright stranger,..."

The Medici enforcer readied her other arm before her where a blade popped out of her elbow.

"Let's see how you dance." she challenged menacingly.

His angular white eyes grew narrower.

* * *

"And now, we come to the real matter at hand...the Skullgirl and the Batman." Lorenzo said with a grim sense of finality.

"I have an idea, sir." Ottomo, Lorenzo's loyal right-hand spoke up.

He was quite tall with thin limbs, wore a dapper suit and spoke in a mechanized posh accent. His head was metallic, with a long horse-like muzzle that ended in grille type vents.

"In the news today, the Renoir Princess publicly pledged to hunt them both if there was an association between the two. Perhaps if we plant the right evidence, and leave a few breadcrumbs..."

Ottomo took his food with a fork and brought to his head which opened up to reveal a cockpit where a tiny pink salamander with a potbelly, derby hat and a cigar in his mouth was at the controls.

He was Tom, a Dagonian who was also Ottomo's pilot. Tom took his cigar out of his mouth and chomped on his food.

"...And Hey! Bada-bing, Bada-boom, two birdies wit one dame." he spoke with his mouth full.

Lorenzo dragged a finger over his wrinkled chin as he considered the idea.

"Not a bad idea. But Renroir won't work with us."

"I have a different solution in mind, Father. You remember Eliza?" asked Vitale.

The Medici head blinked in surprise.

"Eliza? Why would she help u-"

Before he could finish, the food server who was bringing Lorenzo an open vine bottle tripped and fell, spilling its contents on not only the carpet but getting some on Lorenzo's pants.

Needless to say, Lorenzo was livid and his chapped lips twisted in a snarl.

"Cobblepot, you nincompoop!" he yelled.

The man on the carpet looked up fearfully, he was thin and had a crooked beak-like nose, pale skin and black hair that was messily plastered on his head.

"S-s-sorry, M-mister Medici." he stammered.

Lorenzo grabbed the man by his lapels and shook him as he exploded in rage.

"You and your damn waddling legs! I should have you locked in a freezer! I should have a pile of fish shoved down your throat, you...you...FUCKING PENGUIN!"

CRAAAASSSH!

The above skylight shattered as two bodies crashed through and landed on the table. The men around the table gasped and scrambled away in fright, except for Lorenzo who froze in horror as his eyes widened. Cobblepot took advantage of his state and scrambled away as well.

Sprawled on the table was Black Dahlia, groaning as the mechanical parts of her body sparked from its damages and standing above her was none other than the Batman, scalloped cape flowing and curtaining around his gray bodysuit which had a bat shaped emblem on his chest.

"Gentleman, you've eaten well." he spoke in a deep growling voice.

He continued to speak as he walked over the table towards Lorenzo who shrunk back into his chair, looking like his heart was about to give out.

"You've eaten New Meridian's wealth, its spirit. But your feast is at an end. Because from this moment on..."

Batman hunched towards Lorenzo, the light from the lit candle illuminating the exposed portion of his face. The Medici head put his hands up in defense as he whimpered.

Batman ended his sentenced as he extinguished the flame with his gloved fingers.

"None of you are safe."

**TBC**


	2. Spring Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it took me while to properly flesh out the story. Juggling multiple character arcs feels a little daunting but I'll try my best to make them all connected.
> 
> I was further set back because I had to restructure the whole chapter since I felt it was getting too bloated and as a result, I already have some written material for the next chapter. Plus the quarantine at my home had left me busy for weeks but thankfully things are a little better now.
> 
> And lastly, I have done some minor revisions in the previous chapter with one tiny plot detail that will become relevant in the future.

_**Medici Tower** _

"It's YOU that's not safe!"

That declaration came from none other than Cerebella who barged into the dinning room and caused the people at the dinning table to turn their attention towards her in surprise.

Even the Batman glanced her way but his tenebrous visage remained as hardened as ever. He decided that there was no point sticking around and so he pulled out a grappling gun from his belt and fired a line through the broken skylight above, which then reeled him out at blistering speed.

"Oh no you don't!" Cerebella reacted quickly and dashed forward.

When she reached the end of the table she somersaulted into the air and landed on the table head first with the large palms of Vice-Versa pressed down on the surface and its elbows bent before it pushed up with enough force to launch her high in the air like a rocket.

To Batman's surprise, she had not only managed to catch up to him in the air but she orientated her body just in time for her to grab his ankle with her normal hand.

All those times hanging out with the Graysons have certainly made her pick up a trick or two.

The sudden weight at his foot had caused the claw at the end of the line to lose its grip and in turn, resulted in the two of them tumbling in the air, causing Cerebella to let go in surprise, and falling towards a nearby rooftop.

Reacting fast, Batman spread his cape and activated its glider function, helping him slow his decent.

Cerebella did a similar action by using Vice-Versa's muscular arms spread like an airplane's wings and glide downwards. Nobody in the Cirques Des Cartes could figure out how it worked but it just did.

Batman landed first, followed by Cerebella who landed a distance behind him. The Medici Muscle wasn't about to allow him pause and charged at him with a yell, the skull portion of Vice-Versa growing bigger and its horns morphing into huge Ram horns.

Before she could reach him, the Dark Knight quickly threw down a smoke bomb and engulfed himself in a thick cloud. Cerebella skid to a halt after she ran through it, coughing and swatting against it to clear the air.

Realized that she didn't even hit him, Cerebella whipped around to see Batman behind her, looking like a dark silhouette with piercing white eyes and the ends of his cape undulated like wisps in wind. With a swing of his arm, three spinning bat-shaped projectiles were thrown towards her.

"As if!" she scoffed while her Living Weapon blocked the attack for her.

She then leaped towards him and as she was in the air, Vice-Versa reared a fist back and punched towards the vigilante as she landed.

Batman jumped out of the way as the huge orange fist impacted against the roof, almost caving it in, but Cerebella didn't let up and came after him with more punches from her titanic head wear.

_"A Living Weapon?...like Violet's Pazuzu Whip?"_ Batman wondered as he avoided each punch.

He had some experience dealing with Living Weapons thanks to his training with Deep Violet but he never encountered one quite like this one.

The sheer force from those punches told him how powerful those arms were and that they could snap him in half if they got a hold of him.

However he did know that the wielder was the weak link and so, after he slipped under another punch, he quickly jabbed at her abdomen and cause her to gasp and stagger before hitting her chin with an open palm strike and then trip her up with a leg sweep.

However, Cerebella recovered by using one of Vice-Versa's arms to hold her up in a 'hand stand' and then surprised Batman by having knife blades pop out of the heels of her boots before slashing at him with her legs.

He grunted as he got nicked in the cheek with with first swipe but then parried the other swipes with the fins of his gauntlets.

She flipped back on her feet and tried to squash him with Vice-Versa's hands that met in a thunderous clap but he zipped out of the way and struck the side of her head with a spinning kick, causing her to swerve from the hit.

But as she did, she thrust her leg up in a high kick with the dagger from her heel popping out. Batman moved himself sideways to avoid it and quickly grabbed her leg and flipped her on to the ground but before he could secure her other leg, she kicked at his head hard enough to cause him to release her.

Cerebella stood back up and re-engaged with him with a series of punched and kicks. Batman either blocked and avoided each of them and then tried countering but she was able dodge his attacks too.

Throughout their exchange, he admitted to himself she was quite a formidable opponent and found it unfortunate that she was on the wrong side of the law.

When he an opening, he decided to close distance and attack with his own punch but unfortunately, he found his arm grabbed by the huge orange hand of Vice-Versa.

He gasped, feeling his arm constricted like it was in a python's grip, on the verge of being crushed.

Unable to escape, he tried punching with other hand but that one was grabbed as well. He then tried kicking but Cerebella was ready for that to and grabbed his ankles with her own hands!

The circus performer smirked with confidence as Vice-Versa hoisted him in the air by his hands while she maintained her hold on his feet. He gritted his teeth as his face hovered close to hers.

"What's the matter, tough guy?" she mockingly sneered at him. "Run out of tricks?"

Honestly, he did. But he recalled his training and remembered that there was still something he could do. It was a desperate move and whether he liked it or not, this was a desperate situation.

"Just...one left." he said.

And without warning, he surged his head forward and captured her turquoise lips with his!

"MMPFH!?" Cerebella let a muffled sound of surprise as her eyes flashed wide open.

It caught her completely off guard and her mind went blank as her grip on his ankles were loosened. That was all he needed. It was like Deep Violet said: Even a kiss can be a weapon.

He quickly plowed his knee to her gut, causing her to let go and stagger back. And as she did, he quickly pulled a cord from his grapple gun and made a noose before throwing it over one of Vice-Versa's arms and then firing a claw line past Cerebella and towards a distant building. After it attached itself, the automated mechanism reeled the line in and in the process, it pulled the Living Weapon off the Circus Performer's head.

"Hey!" Cerebella cried out in surprise and looked behind her.

With Vice-Versa separated from her, Batman could now see the rest of her sea-green hair that was tied in a spiky ponytail.

"Give it up." Batman said, making her turn her attention back to him. "You've been disarmed. Literally."

Cerebella grit her teeth in anger.

"I don't need it to take you down!"

She charged at him but then found herself bound when he threw two bolas at her. With both her arms and legs restrained, she fell to ground and writhed about to break free but to no avail.

And to add more salt to her wounded pride, she looked up to see that she was the only one on the roof. The vigilante completely disappeared without even a trace.

"Get back here! This isn't over!" she yelled in frustration.

But for tonight, it was.

* * *

Lorenzo Medici was definitely not pleased. Previously fearful in front of the Bat, the old man now stood at the table with his features twisted in absolute rage. Now only was his sense of security wounded but also his pride.

"Fifty grand." he growled. "Fifty grand to whoever finds that long eared son of bitch! I want the word out, to every street hustler, to every low life in this town!"

His trusted advisers stood at his side by the table that was still mess with smashed food and dinnerware strewn about. The only one who didn't join them was Ottomo who, or more accurately Tom, was in the middle of fixing up the damages inflicted on Dahlia.

Perhaps if he was with them, he would've noticed the red light blinking under the table. Unbeknownst to them, a small black listening device was planted there.

"Take it easy, Lorenzo. He's just some loon thinking he's a revolutionary. I'll just put Gordon on his tail, that way they'll both stay off ours." Loeb assured him.

Vitale scoffed at this.

"And you think that will deter either of them? You couldn't control Gordon before, what makes you think you can control him now?"

"You have a better plan?" asked Loeb with an annoyed scowl.

"I do actually. I will need to discuss it with you further in private."

"And what about the Feral? Nadia Fortune?" Grissom asked.

"Ah, her. I hear she was spotted in that horrid fish-town, Little Innsmouth but I have good reason to believe she might be heading towards ACE Chemicals."

Vitale noticed Grissom's reaction, the way his brows jumped in mild shock before settling in a suspicious frown.

"Hmph. So I take it you'll be sending one of your guys from the Big Top, huh?"

"Not this time." Vitale shook his head. "There's someone else I had in mind. He's a little, erm, unorthodox but is capable of getting the job done."

"I don't give a shit who you send! Make sure that thieving whore stays dead and bring back my gem!" Lorenzo snapped.

"Yes Father."

"And Vitale?"

"Yes Father?"

Lorenzo sat back down on his chair and slumped wearily but not without fixing a dangerous glare on his son.

"Don't disappoint me. I already lost a son and I don't want to make a habit of it, got that?"

Vitale was a little taken aback by the old man's thinly veiled threat but managed to compose himself.

"Y...yes, father."

The Medici Son then took his leave. As he exited the dinning room and entered into the penthouse's living area, he found Cerebella waiting for him.

The circus performer had already managed to recover Vice-Versa again. Much to her embarrassment, some of Dahlia's ladies had found and freed her from her bounds. But what made her feel worse was having to report her failure to Vitale. He didn't even react when she told him, he simply returned to the dining room where the impromptu meeting with his father began.

Her eyes were downcast and her expression was that of disappointment and guilt. She stood nervously in front of him, shuffling a little like a child awaiting punishment.

"I'm sorry for letting you down, Vitale. I almost had him and I let him get away." she said despondently.

Vitale smiled at her. But it wasn't a friendly kind of smile. It was more cunning and self-congratulatory, the kind that was pleased to see that the girl's loyalty was proving to be more and more useful.

"Do not worry, my dear." he crooned. "You have done well. Return to the circus and get some rest, you have a big week ahead of you."

He patted the side of her shoulder and simply left via the elevator, Cerebella's confused eyes trailing after him. Despite her feelings, it was hard for her to figure out what was going on in his mind.

Her mind reflected on her battle with Batman and before she knew it, she found her fingers trail upwards to lightly touch her lips.

It still buzzed from the feel of his kiss and no matter how much she tried not to, thought of it made her cheeks flush red and her heart thud nervously, an unusual feeling for a circus star like her.

It occurred to her then that her first kiss, the one she saved for Vitale, was now stolen by the Caped Crusader.

_"Stupid Bat."_ she mentally grumbled, unaware that she was still blushing.

* * *

**_Below Wayne Manor_ **

"Master Bruce?"

The elderly butler descended the steps leading into the underground cave complex that was decked out with metallic platforms and equipment. It was after a small group of bats flitted past his sights when he found whom he was looking for.

His employer, friend and charge sat where he expected him to be; wearing a simple white tee and track pants and in front of a large computer system that had multiple monitors.

The large main one displayed a grid of newspaper clippings and photographs, one of the smaller ones showed a news broadcast with a brunette anchor woman sitting in a typical TV news studio. It was what caught Alfred's attention as he approached.

"This Rachel Wong, reporting for Canopy Kingdom News. In our top story today: NMPD Commissioner Gillian Loeb has issued a statement this morning in regards to the Batman who had been sighted in New Meridian over the past several months."

The screen switch to footage of Loeb making a declaration quite heatedly in front of the police headquarters. Accompanying the footage was a small static window in the top right corner that displayed a crude Batman-like sketch.

"Although he couldn't rule out the rumored connection to the Skullgirl, Commissioner Loeb claims that Batman is nothing more than a crazed urban terrorist and is personally spearheading a manhunt to bring him to justice. In the meantime, he requests the public to come forward with any information that might lead to the capture of this elusive individual"

"I see that your message has been delivered quite clearly." Alfred commented.

He waited for a response but he didn't get any, leaving him to sigh as Bruce continued to type and focus on the images displayed on the central monitor.

"Though I can't imagine that it makes our future endeavors any easier...Assuming those endeavors involve kicking more hornets nests."

The butler added that last part with weary sardonicism.

"Take a look at this, Alfred." Bruce said, sidestepping the issue. "This is the last known photograph of Lorenzo Medici before he disappeared from the public eye."

Bruce expanded one newspaper clipping which had a photo of the man in question.

"Before he's gone into hiding you mean? from the Skullgirl's wrath." asked Alfred.

"I don't think the Skullgirl had anything to do with it. The Lorenzo I met last night was completely different, he looked like a decrypt old man."

"How puzzling."

"There's more." Bruce added with a frown. "I planted a listening device in Lorenzo's place. Turns out he not only has it in for me and Gordon but he's particularly after a woman named Nadia Fortune, probably because she stole a gem from him."

"A gem, Sir?"

With a tap of a key, multiple photos lined up on screen within a grid and then each picture was zoomed in on an area on Lorenzo's person; inside his pockets, behind his lapels, it was basically hidden from the unsuspecting eye. But on each picture, the computer highlighted those hiding spots with a circle and one could make out a partially hidden glowing red spherical gem.

"In all his public appearances, Lorenzo doesn't seem to go anywhere without it. Sentimental value? I doubt it. This is a hunch but I think the gem has something to do with his lack of aging, perhaps it's made of some kind of Theonite."

Though Bruce had previously studied about Theonite, their mysterious properties were still unknown to him. All he knew was that it was linked to the Parasites and used to create Living Weapons.

While it was all fascinating, Bruce pushed it from his mind as he turned to Alfred. There was a more pressing matter at hand.

"In any case, Fortune's life could be in danger and we need to find her whereabouts. Can you check with your contacts and see if they heard anything in Little Innsmouth or at Ace Chemicals?" Bruce asked.

"Ace Chemicals? Isn't that where..."

Bruce nodded grimly.

It took a short moment of silence before Alfred responded.

"Very well, I shall make some calls. But in the meantime, Master Bruce, the reason I came down here is to remind you that Mister Dent invited you the Renoir Tribute Ball."

Bruce recalled that it was a party held at the palace held this evening dedicated in memory of the late Queen Nancy as well as commemorating the end of the Grand War.

"I know." he said dismissively as he turned back to the monitor and began typing. "I won't be attending. Let Harvey know that something came up."

Alfred frowned in disapproval.

"Certainly not! Harvey Dent is your friend. Your investigative diligence is admirable but Bruce Wayne has responsibilities too."

"Bruce Wayne isn't the one saving lives, Alfred." Bruce sighed. "Give me one good reason why it's important that I attend."

"I'll give you four, Sir." Alfred asserted and listed them out with his fingers.

"One: People are sure to ask questions if both Batman and Bruce Wayne are publicly absent during the day. Two: In your own words, Harvey is one of the few good ones untainted by corruption and a worthy ally, maintaining good relations with him can only be beneficial for the city in the long run..."

Bruce internally admitted that his butler has presented to him very reasonable points but he stubbornly remained adamant. However, his resolve began to crack with Alfred's next statement."

"...Three: I'm aware of the real reason you wish to avoid the Palace, or rather the person you wish to avoid."

The young billionaire's fingers paused in mid-type and his eyes widened a bit, the reaction confirmed what Alfred already knew.

"It's been YEARS, Master Bruce and it's already been proven that he was never involved. Don't you think it's time you spoke to her? To clear the air between you two?"

Soundlessly, Bruce turned his attention to Alfred. It was rare instance where he allowed his usual hardened persona to drop and Alfred was one of the few people privy to seeing it.

"And lastly, in my humble opinion..." Alfred took a breath. "Having a little fun at least once in a while could do you wonders. Miss Violet isn't the only one who's concerned about you."

There was silence for a while as Bruce glanced downwards in thought before he looked towards the older gentleman whom he had considered a surrogate father figure.

"Let bygones be bygones, huh?" Bruce asked in knowing manner.

"Precisely." Alfred nodded, there was a slight smile on the gentleman's face.

Taking his master's words as acceptance, Alfred turned to take his leave, speaking as he did.

"I'll have the car ready in half an hour. And Master Bruce? Wear your best. After all, you're going to be in the presence of royalty."

* * *

**_Cirque des Cartes_ **

With his fourth bounce from the trampoline, Dick had already reached the maximum possible altitude and pulled off another backward somersault and a twist. He wished he could go much higher but, as his parents told him many times, the point was to perform as many maneuvers with as little air time as possible.

On the subject of his parents, they had told him that they'd be going out for a while and he should practice his aerial moves till they returned, apparently they were planning a big surprise for him.

Unfortunately the wait was killing him and with all the aerial techniques being second nature to him, he was starting to get really bored.

Deciding to take a break, he gradually decreased the trampoline's rebound before springing forward off it and landing with his feet on the ground. He straightened himself and released a long breath but as he did, he noticed him from the corner of his eye.

Tony Zucco was outside by the tent flap. He was nonchalantly lighting a cigarette while peering inside and when he noticed Dick looking his way, he simply walked away while taking a few puffs.

Dick scowled with suspicion until someone called out to him.

"That's not a good look for you, being all frowny like that."

He looked to the side to see Feng balancing herself atop of a wooden plank precariously teeter tottering on a metal cylinder while balancing a few rice bowls on her head. She had been keeping Dick company the whole time, practicing her own routine alongside him.

Her ghost birds were off her head this time. They were instead, one by one, carrying and handing her more bowls with their talons. She figured that if she was stuck with them, she might as well use them as her assistants.

"Worried about me?" Dick asked with a smirk.

Feng scoffed, although there was a slight blush on her cheeks when she turned her head away from him.

"You wish! I rather you not be distracted when I kick your butt, that's all."

The young boy snickered but his expression slowly turned troubled as he leaned himself back against the edge of the trampoline.

"Aren't you creeped out by that Tony Zucco guy, Feng? He's been walking up and down the place just looking around."

As he asked this, Feng carefully positioned three bowls at the end of the plank while maintaining her balance. Then with expert control over her see-sawing, she flipped the bowls up and had them land perfectly on the stack on her head.

"You mean that man from the Medicis, right?" she asked, looking back at him.

Dick nodded in response and at that point, Feng's expression turned downcast.

"I...think it's better you don't question these things, Dick."

The Grayson boy looked at her curiously but Feng turned away and spoke while focusing back on her routine.

This time, she lifted one of her legs behind her back with her torso acting as a counter balance. The ghost birds flew back and forth, stacking rice bowls atop of the sole of her raised foot.

"You know what Taliesin will do to anyone who he thinks is disloyal?" she asked.

The mention of Elven bard made Dick frown again. Taliesin is another performer of the Cirque des Cartes who's role is also an enforcer of sorts, punishing those who would defy their contact.

Dick never liked him, he was a sociopath who enjoyed seducing women and then turn them into musical instruments for his 'collection'. He had even made passes towards Mary, Dick's own mother, despite the fact she was married.

Feng finished up her routine with a backwards 'kick' that sent the bowls from her feet up in the air and then join the stack on her head.

"And let's not forget that time last year when Madam Dahila visited. The point is, you can't keep pushing your luck with these guys. You need to be more careful, at least for your parents' sake. Do you understand?" she asked.

"So what you're saying is..." Dick spoke in a serious tone.

But then the edges of his lips curled into his usual impish smile.

"...That you really ARE worried about me."

This of course got a reaction out of Feng and her brow twitched in irritation as she turned towards him.

"Urgh! Didn't you listen a word I just sai...Hey, where did my bowls go!?"

Dick blinked and turned fully towards her.

"Huh? Your bowels?"

"No, idiot. My bowls!" she said as she hopped off her plank. "They were on my head just now!"

"Did you drop them?" Dick asked as he approached her.

The ghost birds perched themselves back on the sides of Feng's head while she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think I would've noticed if I did!?"

"Maybe your birds carried them somewhere?"

"Oh come on, be serious."

"I just throwing it out there." he shrugged. "You're the expert on spirits and bad Chi, not me."

Feng paused and actually considered what Dick said, glaring upwards with suspicion while the two monochrome birds looked back towards her innocently.

"Ah-hahahahaha!"

Both Feng and Dick jumped in surprise and looked around to see where the laugh came from. They found the source cooly leaning against one of the thick tent poles.

"How amusing. You acrobats are nothing but glorified headless chickens, aren't you?" the caped woman said.

She had black hair with the forelock pushed back and tied into a topknot while the sides of her hair were plaited into twin 'cinnamon buns'. On her right cheek was a green club symbol and her lilac eyes matched her arm sleeves and leggings that were attached to a dark corset that was shaped like a club. But the strangest thing about her were the three sets of knives halfway embedded on her arms and legs.

"Beatrix." Dick said with an annoyed voice.

"So you're the one who stole them!" Feng accused.

Guilty as charged, Beatrix stuck her hand inside her cape like it was a hole and then brought out the missing stack. This was the power of her Cloak of Damocles which functioned like a pocket dimension, allowing her to carry an otherwise impossible array of objects.

"Stealing? Please. A mere slight of hand, it's your fault for not being attentive."

The crafty magician then set her sight towards Dick and sneered.

"And Grayson, I'd heed her words if I were you. Mommy and Daddy aren't willing to discipline you but the rest of us don't take kindly to anyone badmouthing our patrons. So keep your trap shut if you don't want to be target practice."

"Lay off him, Beatrix!" Feng yelled. "And give me back my bowls! They're family heirlooms!"

Beatrix laid a hand on her cheek and gasped in a histrionic fashion.

"They are? Oh, I'm so sorry! I had no idea. Sure, I'll give them back." she said with exaggerated sympathy.

But then her lips stretched into a malicious grin.

"Think fast!"

And with that, she tossed them all haphazardly in the air.

Feng's breath hitched in panic and she dove to catch one of the falling crockery. She was successful and then caught another before dashing here and there to catch and stack the remaining bowls but unfortunately, there were so spread apart that she could only save so much.

Luckily, Dick sprang into action with a huge back flip and caught one, stacked a few other and then managed to rescue the last one with an extended foot.

"Whew! Thanks, Dick." Feng gave a grateful smile.

If Dick heard her, he didn't show and was instead shooting a glare towards Beatrix.

"Lady, what is your problem!?" he snapped.

Beatrix was taken aback by his ire and then responded with her own.

"My problem!? My problem is that it's bad enough I had to contend with that Cere-BIMBO stealing my spotlight but then along comes you with your _perfect little family_!" she uttered that last part with disdain.

As the lady magician continued her tirade, Dick handed the bowls back to Feng while exchanging weird looks his fellow Acrobat. He remembered Feng mentioning that Beatrix was a little ball of envious rage and right now, he seemed to be getting a little sample of that.

"What's so great about that airhead and a couple of flying bozos!? I can show the audience some REAL wonder!"

Beatrix struck a few poses like the spotlight was on her.

"Beatrix, Mistress of Mystery! Student of the great Zatara himself!"

"By 'student', you mean you just read one of his books." said Dick with unimpressed eyes.

"It's the same thing!" Beatrix protested.

Dick shook his head with a smug smile.

"You really need to chill, Beatrix. You may not have anything up your sleeve, but you sure as hell have something up somewhere else."

Feng clenched her lips and made a snorting stifled laugh while Beatrix's eyes narrowed dangerously as her teeth grit.

"Ooh, you're sharp today, Grayson..."

In just a blink, she stuck both her hands into her cape and fished out a set of three daggers on each hand, each of the blade's pointed ends held in between her clenched fingers.

"But I'll bet you're not as sharp as these!" she yelled, ready to let loose a barrage of knives.

Then a voice rang out.

"Hold it right there!"

"Bella!" Feng exclaimed with joy.

Indeed it was Cerebella wearing Vice-Versa on her head with its orange muscular arms cocked and fists clenched. She had leaped in front of Beatrix with Dick and Feng behind her, her own dukes up and ready for a fight as her own expression turned deadly.

"Oh great, if it isn't Vitale's little pet." Beatrix scoffed. "So, what? You're gonna tattle on Miss Regina now?"

"Regina doesn't have to know about any of this but if I catch you threatening my friends again, there'll be hell to pay!" Cerebella declared aggressively.

For extra emphasis, Vice-Versa pounded a fist hard into its palm, creating a loud 'THOOM!'. With a hand on her hip, Cerebella flashed a challenging grin.

"I haven't forgotten what you tired to pull last time and I'd like to see you try your luck with me again."

Beatrix flinched and grit her teeth again. Unless she found a way to cheat, she didn't fancy her chances with Cerebella...especially with that muscle-bound hat of hers that could crush her knives into tiny toothpicks. Beatrix believed that when it came to brains, she had them in spades but none of it mattered in the face of such brute strength.

The magician flicked both her wrists in a stylish fashion and the daggers she held disappeared from sight.

"Psh! Whatever. It wasn't like I was aiming for him anyway. I have better things to do than wasting my valuable talent on you three hacks!"

With that disparagement, Beatrix turned around and 'hmph-ed' with her nose in the air and walked off in a high and mighty fashion.

"And there she goes again." Feng commented with a tired breath.

Cerebella quickly turned to Dick and looked over him in worry.

"Are you alright, Dick? Did she hurt you?"

She was taken aback when she saw Dick avoid her gaze with a furrowed brow, making a soft muffed sound. Her own expression dropped and she glanced downwards in guilt, awkwardly rubbing one of her elbows.

Feng looked back and forth between her two friends and could sense the uncomfortable atmosphere between them. A small smile came to her face when she realized that the two of them must've had one of their usual sibling spats, she honestly found it kind of cute.

She decided that she'd better allow them some space for them to make up and made an excuse to leave.

"I...think I've had enough practice for one day. Catch you guys later!" Feng said before she hurried out with the stacks of bowls in her hand.

Cerebella and Dick stood in awkward silence for a few more seconds until Cerebella tried to break the ice between them.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" she asked.

"Well..."

Dick wished he was but no matter how much he tried to tap into his emotional reserves for any trace of anger, there just wasn't any left.

"Not really." he begrudgingly admitted.

"I hope so." Cerebella let out a sigh of relief. "I don't like it when we fight."

She then leaned forward slightly, resting her hands on her knees so their eyes could be level.

"Dick, you know that no matter what, I'd always look out for you, right? I know what it's like to lose a home too."

The Boy Wonder's brows raised a little. One of the reasons she grew close to his family was that they were both refugees from No Man's Land, the bordering stretch of land previously consisting of different countries and towns that was decimated in the war.

But truth be told, Dick didn't remember much about his life before being on the road. To him, home was where the heart is and his heart belonged to his family.

"I may go a little overboard sometimes but there's no way I'd bail on a friend. So..."

Cerebella straightened herself and spread her arms out in a beckoning manner.

"Wanna hug it out?" she asked, putting on the best puppy dog face she could.

And that did it for Dick. He never really could stay mad at her.

With a sigh, a roll of his eyes and an exasperated smile, he put his arms out too.

"Yeah sure."

But much to his surprise, Cerebella rushed and enveloped him in a much fiercer hug than he expected.

"Awww! I knew you still liked me!" Cerebella chirped happily.

"Bella...you're crushing me..." Dick grunted.

Dick realized that it wasn't all bad, especially since he was aware of the way her boobs were pressed against him.

He silently admitted that having a big sister like Cerebella certainly had its...perks.

"It's good to see you two getting along."

Dick's eyes widened and then veered towards the voice to see his both parents approaching them with wide smiles on their faces. John was carrying a medium sized cardboard box. They were wearing casual clothes instead of their usual costumes.

"Mom!? Dad!?" Dick exclaimed in surprise and quickly pushed off Cerebella, his cheeks rosy with embarrassment.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. Where have you two been?" Cerebella greeted them with a smile of her own.

"Hello to you too, Cerebella." Mary greet back. "This was supposed to be a little surprise for Richard but we just got back from Berstein's."

Dick blinked at that last part and then his lips grew into an excited smile.

"Berstein's? You mean...?"

John knelt and laid the cardboard box on the floor.

"Yup. Got the word this morning, our new costumes are ready!" he said.

His son scooted across him, giddy like a kid at Christmas.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!"

Dick hurriedly opened the box and after a pause his smile abruptly fell.

"Err..."

"Something wrong, sport?" John asked.

His face in an awkward grimace, Dick pulled out one of the costumes which happened to be for his size.

It was a one piece pair of tights with green short sleeves and leggings, a torso that looked like a red tunic with yellow straps, an attached yellow shirt collar and a circular yellow badge embroidered on the left breast.

"I was kinda expecting something cool like blue and black. Don't you think this is a little...gaudy?" asked Dick as he held it out like it was radioactive.

"What're you talking about? Red, green and yellow is a great combination!" John retorted defensively.

Dick crinkled his nose.

"Yeah...for a stop light."

With hands behind her back, Cerebella walked around Dick to get a good look at it herself.

"I think it looks pretty cool. Flasher the better." she said.

John looked at her gratefully and gestured with his hands like he had been vindicated.

"See? Thank you, Bella. At least someone around here has taste."

The circus star stuck her tongue out and scratched the back of her hair bashfully while Dick shot her a dirty look.

"John likes them because they're colors of spring." Marie sighed.

Dick's father shrugged.

"Hey, I like spring. It represents change and new life."

"What's this over here, Mister Grayson?" Cerebella asked as she pointed to the badge that had a symbol on it. "A 'P'?"

Mary looked towards where she was pointed and gasped.

"Oh no! They messed it up! John, I told you we should've checked first!"

John looked at it with disbelief before sighing and hanging his head in disappointment.

"It was supposed to be a '10'." he said. "Regina thought it was about time we adopted a card symbol."

As the name suggests, the central theme of the Cirque des Cartes was its playing card motif. Each performer represents a symbol from a deck of cards; Cerebella represents the diamond suit, Beatrix represents clubs, Ace for Feng and so on.

The Graysons would be the first members to adopt a numbered card for their theme.

"What do I do now? I can't go around with a badge like this! People will call me 'P-brain' or something." Dick said in aghast.

John pondered for a moment and then snapped his finger in a Eureka moment.

"Hold on, I got an idea."

He then took out a black marker pen from his pocket and drew a single stroke over the symbol.

"Now it's an 'R'. R for Richard." he said.

"Or how about Robin?" Mary suggested.

"Robin?" Dick asked, looking towards her in confusion.

Mary giggled and bent towards her son.

"Like your father says, those are spring colors..."

She then playfully tapped a finger against Dick's nose.

"...and Robins are first little birds of spring."

"Or maybe we should just call him 'Ric'." Cerebella said with a teasing grin.

Dick's expression comically contorted in horror.

"PLEASE no! I hate that name the most!"

The three adults couldn't help but share a laugh at his reaction.

The family then decided to walk back to their trailer to try on their new outfits with Cerebella joining them to see for herself.

Dick and Cerebella walked up ahead, chatting as Vice-Versa held the cardboard box for them.

John trailed behind, lost in his own world with a worrisome furrow on his brow. Mary noticed his behavior right away.

"John? Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Huh?"

Her husband snapped out it and looked towards her.

"Oh no, don't worry about it." he said dismissively.

"You've acting awfully strange lately." she accused him with a suspicious frown.

He didn't respond, causing her agitation to spike. For the past couple of weeks she had been noticing him disappearing every night for hours on end without saying anything. It was clear that he never wanted either her or Dick to know.

She kept it to herself, hoping that her husband would eventually confide in her but it didn't look like he would. It made her begin to suspect if he was doing something...illicit.

"Tell me something, are you...?" she trailed off.

She didn't have to finish it, John had an idea what she was getting at and it set his nerves on fire.

"Am I what, Mary?" he challenged her with narrowed eyes.

Mary met his glare with her own. She could easily just bring it out in the open but then her eyes drifted ahead, towards her son and the way he looked so carefree. She didn't have the heart to cause him distress.

"Never mind." she sighed and walked ahead.

As John watched her go, his gut twisted in conflict and mind with guilt.

He had been thinking about his next plan of action for a while and decided then that tonight's meeting would be the last one.

* * *

**_New Meridian East End_ **

A car slowed down adjacent to the sidewalk, passing by a narrow canvas of dilapidated brick buildings, until it stopped next to a metal lamp post. It appeared as an unassuming neighborhood but those living in the city knew it as one of the poorer districts of New Meridian where a simple night stroll was a guarantee to be mugged. To sum it their words, it sure wasn't Maplecrest.

Two men got out from the car and ascended the steps leading to an old two story house. A sign was posted outside reading 'THIS BUILDING TO BE TORN DOWN', though people around the neighborhood knew that it was posted years ago.

"So what's this capo like anyway?" asked one of the men, his name being Rico.

"'Ambitious', that's what Mister Vitale calls him." Mugsy responded. "Word has it that he once told him that he was gonna take over this whole mob, right at his face."

They stopped in front of the door, Rico regarding Mugsy with an incredulous look.

"He's either stupid or ballsy. Why would Vitale keep around a guy like that?"

"Cause he's ruthless and a real sicko." Mugsy said as he pushed the door open.

The living room looked deserted and with the windows boarded up, there was barely any light. But inside, one could hear noises coming from the second floor, indicating that there was indeed activity. Mugsy continued to speak as the two of them climbed the flight of stairs.

"This is your first time meeting him, right? Lemme tell you right off the bat, his, um, appearance takes a little getting used to."

"What? You mean he ain't human?" asked Rico with an amused grin.

The Canopy Kingdom was a host to a vast number of races of various shapes including Ferals, Dagonians, Elves, Hybrids and many others. Rico had seen most of them so he was sure that 'odd appearances' wouldn't be surprising to him.

"You might say that. I'd watch what I say in front of him if I were you, he's got a short fuse and you wouldn't believe what he did to the last guy who pissed him off."

Mugsy stopped in front of door and rapped his knuckles against it. Immediately, a porthole slid open and another gangster from inside peered through. After verifying the two men with a nod, he opened the door and let them in.

The room was large with a small round table and a sofa not far from it. There were a slew of other men besides the one who answered the door waited inside, some leaning against the wall while the some were at the table.

It was also dark just like it was downstairs but there was a soft white glow of light that permeated the room. It came from a TV set that was in front of the sofa, where Rico noticed the back of someone's head.

Someone was sitting there watching TV.

The TV was displaying black and white footage of what looked like an old children's program. On screen was a sword wielding girl with pigtails wearing an eye patch and a hood.

"Not so fast, Scarface!" she yelled valiantly with a pointed finger.

The camera panned to a bunch of crooks, the leader of the gang was a ventriloquist puppet decked in a typical pinstripe mafia wear and had a cartoony scar running down the side of his cheek. He was held by a meek looking man with balding white hair and round glasses.

As the puppet's mouth opened and closed, a voice that sounded like a stereotypical 'Little Ceaser-esque' gangster emitted from it.

"It's that meddling Annie of the Stars! You dirty rat, you'll never take me alive, See? Alright youse mugs, get the car ready."

The ventriloquist moved to follow the gang of crooks and then moved the dummy in a way that made one of his dangling arms slap him.

"Not you, Dummy!" Scarface said.

On cue, the live audience, consisting mostly of children, laughed. This was a running gag with the duo.

From the sofa, the man watching laughed with a soft voice.

"Oh-hoo-hoo, that was a good one wasn't it Mister Scarface? Aahh, those were the days."

Rico realized that the man watching TV was the same ventriloquist in the Annie of the Stars show!

"Is that him?" he whispered to Mugsy in disbelief.

"Nah. That's just his 'partner', Arnold Wesker." Mugsy whispered back.

The TV show continued with its hero, Annie, being tied up by the villains.

"You'll never get away with this!" she declared with defiance.

With Wesker holding him, Scarface began to give his villainous monologue.

"Sure I will. Scarface's little too smart for you, yeah, little too smart. I'm gonna rub you out, See? Then I'm gonna own this town, See?"

But at that point something changed, not only did he drop his accent but he went completely off script.

"Then, I gonna slice the gut outta the next (bleep) that crosses me before I put his head on a (bleep)-ing pike!"

Scarface yelled out with some of his words being censored with beep sounds. The live audience gasped followed by the sounds of a little girl crying.

"Cut! Cut! Wesker, what is wrong with you!? There are kids present!" The show's director yelled from off-screen.

The Ventriloquist looked towards the camera in panic.

"I-i-it wasn't my idea! Tell them Mister Scarface." he pleaded.

But the dummy was have none of it and got into Wesker's face.

"(Bleep) you, Dummy! I (bleep)-ing say whatever the (bleep) I want!"

Seated on the sofa, Arnold Wesker watched as sounds of arguing and crashing sounds blared from the TV, the show evidently snowballing into a disaster.

"It's too bad the producers thought you were too inappropriate and had us replaced with that wolf character." Wesker sighed.

The limp arm of the nearby puppet slapped him.

"Shadup, Dummy! I friggin' hate this show!"

Rico balked on the spot as the same ventriloquist dummy from the show rose from behind to sofa.

"But I was right about one thing, I'm gonna own this town. One way or another!" Scarface said, the light from the TV glinting off his lifeless wooden eyes.

Scarface's head then rotated towards Rico and his mouth flapped.

"What're you lookin' at, schmuck!?"

"Thi-this is some kind of joke right?" Rico blurted, unable to fathom this absurdity.

Wesker stood up and approached Rico as Scarface 'spoke'.

"A joke!? You think I'm comedian or something? Think I'm here to make you laugh!?" Scarface's voice raises in anger.

Mugsy tired to defuse the situation with appeasing waving palms.

"Go easy on him boss. He's new, he don't know the score." he said.

Scarface's eyes rolled sideways towards Mugsy before returning his gaze at Rico.

"One of Dahlia's boys, eh? Well, she should teach 'im how to show some respect."

Rico meanwhile was looking towards Wesker in a state of confusion. The balding man's expression was compliantly blank, difficult to read with his glasses obscuring his eyes.

"He...he actually thinks that stupid TV routine is real?" he whispered to himself.

Unfortunately, Scarface seemed to have heard that.

"Hey! Eyes over here, Shit-for-brains!" Scarface snapped as Wesker moved him right in front of Rico face.

"You got something to say, say to my face!"

"Um..." Rico was at a loss for words.

Suddenly, Scarface surged forward and clamped his wooden jaws over Rico's nose!

Rico screamed in pain and tried to pull him off but Wesker's arm, the one holding Scarface, pushed on like it had a mind of its own. The other men in the room jumped out of the way and can only look on in horror as Rico struggled and continued to yell out in agony. Scarface pushed against him until Rico was backed against the wall and pushed down on the floor.

Wesker looked terrified and actually tried pulling against his controlling arm.

"Please, Mister Scarface! You're hurting him!"

But Scarface wouldn't relent and clamped his jaws harder.

Scarface's gang visibly flinched as Rico's screams got louder until there was a small burst of blood. Rico writhed with his hands on his face and whimpered as Wesker stood up, panting slightly while blood dribbled down the puppet's mouth.

"Wipe me, you putz!" Scarface commanded.

"Y-y-yes, sir." Wesker obeyed and took out a handkerchief to clean the blood off him.

The dummy then swiveled his head around.

"Well? Anyone else feel like expressing themselves?"

The rest of the men stiffened and shook their heads.

"N-n-no Boss. We're good." one of them said.

"That's what I thought. Now listen up!"

The crew gathered towards Wesker and Scarface, one of them tended to Rico, as the Ventriloquist dummy continued speaking.

"Vitale has informed me that he has a job for this crew. If all goes well, I'm guaranteed a seat in big papa Medici's inner circle and that can mean good things for any one of you."

The implication was there but no one dared question it. There were rumors that Lorenzo Medici's illness had taken a serious turn and this led to speculation that Vitale might succeed him. Vitale was pretty much an under boss and that would mean there would be opportunities for some to ascend the ladder of power.

"What's the job, Boss?" Mugsy asked.

Though he lacked facial muscles, the crew could see a ghost of a grin on the puppet's face.

"It's real simple boys. We're going huntin'."

**TBC**


	3. Lost Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one, it ended up being a lot longer and meatier than I expected. Thanks again for the kudos and sorry that it took so long.
> 
> For those following my works in general, I need to make a small announcement: Because my free time is becoming more and more restrictive, I'll be taking a small break from writing for the rest of the month and spending more time with my family.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, this doesn't mean my stories won't be updated. I'm not giving up on my stories (I'm sure as hell not giving up on this one.) but I may not be able to post long chapters like this one for a while.
> 
> And that doesn't mean no new stories either. Trust me, I got more plans for 2021 ;)
> 
> Best wishes, stay safe and happy holidays.

_**Canopolis** _

Responsible for the moniker 'Glass Canopy', the overhead glass umbrella shaped roof brought the twilight glow from the skies to enhance the sparking chandeliers. The clinking of champagne glasses and the soft music from the live orchestra added to the already ritzy atmosphere.

The atrium was usually renowned for its beauty during the night but the present guests found that it looked quite delightful during the evening as well. They were of the Canopy Kingdom's aristocracy as well as diplomats of different races from neighboring kingdoms.

Tim felt like a sore thumb among them. Sure, his parents used to frequent high societies, being that his father was a successful businessman and archaeologist. But since they were away from him most of his life, he just wasn't used to being in such a patrician environment.

Decked in a white tux and a tray on his hand, he was on 'Hor d'oeuvres Duty' along with his fellow Egrets. He was willing to serve his Commander in any way but even he was beginning to feel bored and restless. Luckily, he found himself entertained by some of his comrades; particularly by Adam who was currently, in his own words, undergoing 'Operation Tango Tango': aka teaching Princess Umbrella how to dance.

"See your Highness, it's easy. Just follow my lead. And a one, and a two..." Adam instructed as he held the little girl's hands.

Umbrella wasn't the least bit enthusiastic and was puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

It was a scene so hilarious yet endearing and Tim couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of it. That was when two women approached him, one leaning on the other.

"Yo, Tim. Got any more of those cute little sandwiches?" asked Roxie.

With dark skin and thick brown curly hair, Roxie was the Black Egrets ace mechanic and a good friend of Tim's with them both having a shared interest in engineering. She normally wore a red bandana and overalls so it was strange for Tim to see her in a dress.

Before Tim could respond, the woman leaning against Roxie swayed and leered forward with a wavy smile, sloshing some of her drink as her voice slurred out.

"Heeey there, Sa-Sailor (hic)...Why donsha come up an-(hic)-come up an' see me sometime?"

The young cadet couldn't believe it but the woman was Molly! She was dressed formally with a light green dress and a tied black shawl but her cheeks were rosy and her eyes behind her glasses were a thin line. Clearly, she was totally wasted.

"Err, how many did she have to drink?" Tim asked.

Roxie sighed and palmed her face.

"So far? One."

"Dang." Tim grimaced.

"Aw, I bet ya shay tha' t-(hic)-ta all the girls." Molly continued to slur.

Deciding to leave the communications officer alone, Tim diverted his attention back to Roxie.

"Actually, There was something I wanted to ask you, Roxie. You know a lot about Panzerfaust, right? Is it true that he was once a project of the Anti-Skullgirl Labs?"

"Yeah, everybody in the Egrets knows about that." Roxie nodded.

"I was talking to him a while ago and he mentioned that, about a year ago, there was a joint ASG raid against a slave trafficking operation."

The lady mechanic quirked a brow and looked towards the crowd where the large soldier stood. He was also 'on duty', wearing a white tux while his usual wrist mounted mini-tank was rolling along serving drinks with its barrel.

"He said that?" Roxie asked suspiciously.

The truth was that earlier, Tim was picking Panzerfaust's brain and had managed to trick him into revealing that information. A 'slip of the voice-box' as the Egret veteran put it. Despite being told to forget what he heard, Tim's investigative curiosity got the better of him.

"That's crazy, Tim. The Labs were shut down after the war ended. And besides, if there was some kind of operation like that, we'd be the ones involved, right?"

It was then when Tim's next lead came from an unexpected source.

"Y'know, (hic)...yoo could check out the (hic) Royal Archives if ya wanna know shomthin' about...shtuff like that. That's where they keep all the Kingdom's (hic) dirty secrets. Eh-hehehehehehe." Molly giggled in naughty way.

Both Tim and Roxie looked at Molly in shock.

"The Royal Archives?" asked Tim.

Before Roxie could stop her, Molly tattled on and swayed a pointed finger towards a direction.

"Suuuure...(hic)...take that c-corridooor, turn shecond left, then right an' find the third door on the right. (Hic) Can't miss it!"

"Girl, you need to button that lip!" Roxie cried out as she pressed a finger against Molly's closed lips.

The Egret mechanic frowned, knowing that Molly probably blurted out something confidential. As she looked towards Tim, she could already tell that the wheels were turning inside the boy's head.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, don't do it!" Roxie warned him. "You and I are way down in the ranks to be anywhere near that place. If the Boss Lady finds you there, there'll be heaps of trouble."

On the subject of the 'Boss Lady', Parasoul stood a distance away from them near a large ornate central fountain.

Her hair was done up differently from her usual style; tied back into a bun that was held by a headdress adorned with inverted crosses and yet one of her bangs continued to hang over her right eye. Her dress was blue with violet transparent sleeves and a red bodice that extended its fabric over her skirt.

With her was a man in a light gray suit. He was quite attractive looking with stylish brown hair and rugged features. He was none other than the Canopy Kingdom's newest CA, Harvey Dent.

"It's just too soon, Harvey." Parasoul said with a sigh. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to take that step yet."

With a charming smile, Harvey danced a silver coin over his fingers and then held it up to her.

"How about we flip for it? Heads says 'Go for it', Tails says 'Don't'."

Parasoul shook her head with a wry smile.

"You can't just make decisions based on a coin."

"Au contraire. From what I learned in law school, most of the big decisions in the world comes down to a fifty-fifty chance."

"Uh huh." Parasoul said with skepticism.

"I'm not kidding." Harvey said with humor in his voice. "I believe the world isn't as complicated as people think. There's right and there's wrong, day and night, black and white. It's just society that makes things complicated."

"Was it so complicated when you were appointed CA?" she asked.

Harvey flashed his pearly whites and then flipped the coin with his thumb. He caught as it spun and fell and pressed against the back of his other hand before revealing the outcome: Head.

"No. It just came down to a handsome charismatic guy who kept pushing his luck."

The two of them shared a light chuckle.

"But seriously, Parasoul..." Harvey suddenly spoke with concern.

Parasoul's own expression dropped, Harvey was one of the few people whom she allowed to address by her given name.

"A kingdom run by a silent king in hiding is no kingdom at all. I get it, your father wants to atone for his actions but don't you think it's time the people looked to the throne and sees a Renoir sitting in it?"

There was a reason why Parasoul was still a princess and not a queen. After the war ended, King Franz allowed himself to be publicly tried for his war crimes as well as the other atrocities he committed and was subsequently imprisoned.

Though it was more like house arrest than 'imprisoned'. Since then, he continued to rule from the background through an established parliament of sorts while Parasoul remained the face of the Canopy Kingdom. But of course many were eagerly awaiting for her to ascend the throne and give the Renoir legacy a fresh start.

"I have a duty to the Egrets and to my sister. I don't know, Harvey. It seems too much." she said as she glanced downwards.

Harvey reached out and caressed her shoulders.

"It won't be if you have someone besides you."

The Egret Commander internally grimaced. She was quite aware that Harvey carried something of a torch for her and he didn't seem to be aware of how awkward it made things for her. If he was, then most likely he was ignoring it.

She just didn't feel anything for him. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she felt something for someone.

Something caught Harvey's attention, making him look past Parasoul, and his expression lit up in surprise.

"Well I'll be damned..." he remarked with a smirk.

Parasoul looked behind her to see a man dressed in a dashing black tux navigating through the crowd of nobles. She froze on the spot, recognizing him immediately.

Harvey walked past her and greeted him, the two of them exchanging friendly wide smiles as Harvey clapped him on the shoulder.

"Bruce, my man! How are you? I can't believe I finally managed to get you out of that old dusty manor." he said.

"Well, I just thought I'd swing by and try out some of that Renoir vine I heard so much about." Bruce said slyly.

"And chase after a few noblewomen while you're at it, am I right?" Harvey winked as he playfully elbowed him. "But never mind that now. Come here, I have someone I want to introduce you to to."

The Crown Attorney personally couldn't wait to see the look on Bruce's face seeing his close relationship with the crown princess. He considered Bruce as a friend but a part of him, a part that he was vaguely aware of, also wanted to kind of rub it in.

"Princess Parasoul, allow me to present the heir of Wayne Enterprise and a close friend of mine, Bruce Wayne." Harvey introduced as he gestured to Bruce.

"It's an honor, your highness." Bruce said as bowed.

Parasoul snapped out her stupor, her cheeks tinged with embarrassment as she curtsied.

"Ch-charmed." she said before straighten up with a small smile. "It is...good to see you again, Bruce."

Harvey blinked and looked back and forth between the two.

"I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" he asked.

Parasoul nodded.

"When I was a child, Bruce used to come to the palace sometimes. Our fathers are, um, were closely acquainted with each other."

"You were playmates with the princess? You didn't mention anything about that." Harvey said to Bruce.

Bruce let out a breath a smiled in a way that was a mix of nonchalance, tiredness and sheepishness.

"It was a very long time ago, Harvey. We were just kids, too young to care about what was going on around us." he said before his eyes traveled to Parasoul's. "I'm honestly flattered that her highness remembered."

The older Renoir Princess furrowed her brow as guilt bubbled up inside her, she couldn't shake the feeling that he said that out of spite more that anything.

She decided to divert her mind from that thought by elucidating their history to Harvey.

"You see, Thomas Wayne was instrumental in the King's initiative for technological advancements." she explained.

"Oh right, I remember hearing about that. But didn't he also...?"

"Publically oppose the war?" Bruce finished for him. "Yes, that's when our trips to the palace got cut short. Let's just say his majesty didn't take kindly to anyone who didn't share his view."

Parasoul cast her sights downwards as she awkwardly picked at her sleeves.

"I'm truly sorry about that."

Bruce shook his head.

"No apologies necessary, your highness. Like I said, it was a long time ago."

His words made she looked back at him in confusion and before she could say anything else to him, Harvey interjected and took his attention.

"Small world. Speaking of which, how are things going with your company? Have you settled in yet?"

From there Bruce and Harvey engaged in idle chit-chat while Parasoul looked towards Bruce in silence. She admitted to herself that Bruce had grown quite well...appearance wise. But something about his outward demeanor bothered her. In fact, this whole behavior of his bothered her; it felt so fake and propped up, a far cry from the quiet lonely kid she once knew.

She felt like he was more distant as he ever was and wondered if he was doing this on purpose. If he was, she couldn't say she blamed him but she'd rather he be honest and lash out at her than go on with this pretense.

"Is that you, Harvey dear? I thought I'd find you somewhere around here."

A voice sounded out, bringing Parasoul out of her thoughts and the two men with her from their conversation. The person approaching the three of them not only drew their attention but also the crowd around them who started murmuring amongst each other.

She was a beautiful tan-skinned woman with light blue eyes, smiling ruby lips and short dark hair styled in an A-line bob. Aside from the jeweled headdress with the Egyptian style sail that she always wears, she was dressed glamorously for the evening: a low cut dark dress with a gold sash and splattered trimming at the hems.

Flanking her sides were two large individuals dressed in suits. They were clearly not human, most likely ferals. One was an eagle wearing gold rimmed glasses and a feathered fez, while the other had the head of a dog with white dreadlocks.

Harvey's eyes widened with intrigue. He was a little confused why she called out to him with familiarity since he had never met her before but he did recognize her. In fact, any person living in New Meridian who had a taste for the night life have probably at least heard of her.

"I know you, the singer from Bastet's Den. Eliza, right?" he asked and approached her. "This is a pleasant surprise."

But before he could reach her, the eagle stepped in front of her and outstretched a palm at him.

"Sir, kindly keep a respectable distance." Horace said.

The dog also stepped forward, hunching towards him with barred sharp teeth.

"Yeah. If you're not lookin' to get yer pretty mug bitten off." Albus growled.

Harvey was now even more confused and didn't understand why these two ferals were acting so hostile. Both Bruce and Parasoul stood and looked on while being on edge, waiting to see if there was going to be an altercation.

But nothing of the sort happened. Instead, Eliza chuckled before walking up between her two lackies and placed her hands at their shoulders, urging them to be at ease.

"Now now, boys. Why do you two take a powder and mingle? I'll be fine on my own." she cooly commanded them.

Horace coughed lightly and adjusted his tie.

"Very well, Ma'am." he said as he took his leave.

"Sure hope they have some kibble in this joint." Albus muttered as he left with his hands in his pockets.

With the two of them gone, Eliza set her sights back on Harvey.

"You'll have to excuse my associates, they can be a tad overprotective. Still, a girl's gotta watch out for unwanted admirers."

"No doubt." Harvey said with a charming grin.

Eliza looked towards Harvey's company and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"My, what a delightful gathering this is! You, the Crown Attorney, the eldest Renoir princess...How do you do, your highness?"

Seeing as she was being addressed, Parasoul nodded politely and before the princess could question her, Eliza had already sauntered up to Bruce.

"But it's your handsome friend here that has piqued my interest the most." the Diva said.

"Bruce Wayne." the young billionaire introduced himself with a smile. "Regrettably, I've never had the chance to come to one of your shows but reputation of your beauty and blood charity precedes you, Miss-"

"Oh, why so formal? Just call me Eliza, everyone does."

Taking that as a cue, Bruce bent down and took her hand. It was an action that caught Parasoul a little off guard.

"In that case, please call me Bruce. A pleasure to be in your presence." he said before he kissed it.

Eliza was more than pleased, she dragged her red lower lip slowly under her upper teeth as her eyes practically shone with lust.

"Bruce honey, the pleasure is all mine." she said with a purr.

* * *

Pangs of guilt lingered in Tim's mind as he slowly traversed down the corridor. He had already told Adam he was taking a short break and had excused himself from Hor d'oeuvres Duty.

Granted, he wasn't lying but he didn't feel good about going behind his comrade's back like this. Tim had good relationship with the core members of the Black Egrets but not so with most of his fellow troops.

He understood why: Despite being younger to them and basically an outsider, Parasoul had taken a special interest in him and allowed him more freedom than anyone else in his rank.

That's what unnerved him the most, he wasn't just going behind his team's back but he was going behind Parasoul's back as well. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint her but at the same time he felt like this was just something he had to do.

Following the directions that Molly blurted out, Tim finds himself standing in front of a metal door which looked as straightforward as the sign fixed on it that read in big bold letters: RESTRICT AREA. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.

Tim tried the door.

"Locked." he said out loud.

He looked to the side door to see a panel with a card slot, keypad and small light that shone red. Tim pulled up his sleeve, revealing his keyboard device and then fished out a card with a long thin wire which he attached to his keyboard.

After fitting the card in, the holographic display on his arm appeared. A few seconds of typing later, the small light turned green.

"Unlocked." Tim said with a satisfied smile.

He re-pocketed all his tools and was about to push the door open when...

"Whacha doing, Timmy?"

Tim whirled around startled but then blinked. Before him was someone he didn't expect to see, a certain pinked haired little girl.

"Princess Umbrella? Why are you here?"

Indeed it was the younger Canopy Princess. She was still in her poofy blue dress but this time she had her living weapon with her, named Hungren. It was also umbrella-shaped like Krieg but with more pronounced eyes and a maw of teeth at the top.

"The whole Ball is a total snore-fest so I thought I'd get Hungren a little snack." Umbrella said.

The younger princess's eyes suddenly widened with realization and then narrowed.

"Hey wait a minute! I'M the one asking questions here, Mister!" she asserted with accusing pointed finger.

Her finger aimed from Tim towards the door behind him.

"Isn't that room supposed to be off limits? That's what sis tells me. So why are you sneaking around like you're some kind of spy?"

"Well..." Tim trailed off.

"Unless you ARE a spy!" Umbrella gasped overdramatically and then jumped back with Hungren at the ready.

"I bet you're a double agent who infiltrated our ranks and are plotting some nefarious scheme!"

Tim scratched his hair and sweated at the whole situation.

"That's...quite an imagination you have."

Of course Umbrella misunderstood his actions but if she tattled on him, and Tim knew that she would, he'd be in hot water with Commander Parasoul. Plus, he had seen what Hungren can do and really didn't want to be at the receiving end.

Could he just tell Umbrella the truth? Would she even understand?

But then an idea came to him, it was a longshot but he decided to go with it.

"Alright, I'll fess. You're kind of right." Tim said with his palms up in surrender.

"Ha! I knew it!" Umbrella said triumphantly and but then looked at him confused. "Wait...what do you mean 'kind of'?"

"I'm actually PLAYING the role of a spy."

Dear Trinity, he hoped she'd buy this.

"Your sister, the Commander, assigned me a special training mission to test out their security. I'm supposed to break into the archives, retrieve some files and then report to her."

Umbrella's eyes lit up and she grinned with excitement.

"Ooh! What kind of files? Are we talking top secret plans for a destructo ray?" she asked.

"Something like that. Though, being caught wasn't exactly part of the plan so I'm hoping I can count on you to pretend you didn't see me?" Tim beseeched her.

The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion and peered over him with a finger-gun over her chin.

"Hmmm..."

Tim's heart sank. He knew his story was a bit of a stretch and she was probably having a hard time believing it.

"Okay." Umbrella said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Great!" Tim breathed with relief.

But apparently Umbrella wasn't done.

"Only IF you take me along! I wanna see what's behind that door."

The young cadet's eyes widened at this.

"Errm,...I don't think that's a good idea."

"PARASOUL! TIMMY IS SNEAKING INTO THE-!"

"Okay! Okay! You made your point."

With him begrudgingly resigning to the fact that he was stuck with her for now, Tim turned and slowly pushed the door open. Umbrella rushed past him, catching him off guard.

She was too excited to find out what secrets and wonders lay inside. Instead, she was hit with with a wave of disappointment.

"What, that's it!?" she balked. "Where's the motion sensors!? The laser grid!? The automatic machine guns!?"

Umbrella was expecting something cool and hi-tech but the room looked like one the most boringest things she could imagine. It looked like a old library with rows of wooden shelves and books bedecking the walls. At the far end of the room was a reading table with a lamp and a large painting was hung behind it.

"It's not a vault, Princess. You wouldn't expect to find secret files elsewhere, would you?" Tim chuckled as he followed behind her.

"I guess not." Umbrella pouted.

With an annoyed huff, Umbrella spun towards him and threw her arms wide in exasperation.

"But look at this place! How are we even supposed find whatever it is you're looking for? Hey, what ARE you looking for anyway?"

As she asked him, Tim took the moment to approach one of the shelves and scanned over the rows of books. He decided that he might as well answer the question truthfully.

"Information about the Anti-Skullgirl Labs."

"I heard that Dad closed them down a long time ago."

Tim was surprised at how much she knew and assumed that maybe Parasoul told her at some point before.

"Well I have reason to believe that they're still operational in some capacity." Tim said as he crouched and took out one particular book.

The young Cadet scowled as he quickly flipped through it, finding that it contained no relevant information. It wasn't just that, he also noted how disorganized the books were arranged and how old they were. It looked it had been a while since anyone entered this room.

"But you raised a very good question." Tim spoke out loud. "Searching through this mess would be a pain...and probably pointless. I doubt they'd keep clandestine material out in the open like this."

He expected Umbrella to respond or at least groan with annoyance but she didn't say anything, which Tim found unusual.

"Umbrella?" he called out, pulling his gaze from the books.

Tim found her immediately, she was by the reading table staring intensely up at the painting.

Framed within the intricate gold frame was a portrait of the royal family: Franz, with his long red hair and beard, was at the center wearing a dark business suit with a regal gray cloak draped over him. To his right was a younger Parasoul whose hair was in a ponytail. And to his left was a beautiful woman in a regal burgundy dress, the bangs of her raven-hair covering one of her eyes much like Parasoul's hair. In that woman's arms was Umbrella as a baby. That woman was Nancy Renoir.

That's when he recalled, Umbrella was too young to remember much about her mother and didn't know the full circumstance about how she became the Skullgirl...or her father's role in the Grand War. Parasoul strictly told him and the others that, until she felt that Umbrella was old enough to learn the truth, they were not tell her anything about it.

Tim silently observed the way her gaze seemed to linger on Queen Nancy. The poor girl lost her at an early age and her mind must be burning with hundreds of questions. Tim knew that feeling well, he didn't know if his mother would ever wake up or if his father would ever walk again.

Another wave of guilt struck Tim at that moment. It felt wrong to keep her in the dark like this and yet he was being a hypocrite by lying to her as well. He decided that he would later try to convince Parasoul to tell her the truth but first, he would have to come clean too.

"Hey Umbrella,..." Tim called out gently as he approached her. "I haven't been totally honest with you. The truth is..."

"It's wrong."

"Huh?"

Umbrella looked back at him and pointed up.

"The button on Dad's cape is all wrong. There should be a Canopy symbol on it."

Tim's sights went towards where she pointed focused on that little detail to confirm what she said. The clasp on Franz's cloak was held together by two huge buttons on either side. One was totally different.

"Hey you're right!"

The young cadet stepped closer to the painting to inspect it. The button in question was smooth and didn't look like it was painted in.

"I wonder..."

He ran his finger over the surface of the painting till he stopped over the button and then, slowly, he pushed it in.

On cue, a mechanism activated and the whole wall before them slid open, revealing a room inside. This one looked more sterile with gray walls and white light beaming over an array of metal cabinets.

"Whoa..." Umbrella said with awe.

"Whoa indeed. Nice job, Umbrella!" Tim gave her a thumbs up.

Feeling proud of herself, Umbrella puffed her chest with her eyes closed and her smile shaped like a big U.

"Well, whadja expect? I AM a Renoir after all!"

Tim fanned his sights over the file cabinets and chose one of the bottom drawers. Taking a knee, he slid the drawer open and then riffled through the manila folders until he stopped and pulled out one. Umbrella hovered behind and tried to peer over his shoulder as he flipped the pages. The heading read...

ASG ADVISORY COMMITTEE REPORT

"I think we hit the jackpot." Tim said.

"Ooh! What's it say? What's it say?" Umbrella asked with excitement.

He flipped the pages and continued to read.

'OVERVIEW: The mission of the ASG is to research and develop technologies to aid in the neutralization or destruction of the Skullgirl threat. Founded by a joint partnership between Dr. Victor Geiger, His Majesty King Franz Renoir and Thomas Wayne of Wayne Ent-'

Tim paused at this.

 _"Thomas Wayne? Bruce Wayne's father? He was one of the founders?"_ Tim thought with astonishment.

He looked over the dates and found that this report was filed years ago. As he quickly thumbed through the pages and continued to read, Tim learned that it was Wayne Enterprise's tech division, WayneTech, that built the ASG. It was the Wayne's facilities that were designated as LAB 1 and LAB 2.

Then he came across a report regarding the third lab.

'LAB 3: Our developments in the field of Super Soldiers continue to be fruitful. Although initially set back due to the failure of Project DAHLIA, the promising results of Project PANZER has encouraged us to green light Project TERMINATOR with a potential candidate already in mind. Another avenue we are currently exploring is finding suitable test subjects Dr. Porter's strength enhancing drug. We have already set up a facility in a prison located on an island called-'

Tim forced himself to stop reading, his heart was thudding rapidly in his chest. He knew that if he kept reading, he wouldn't be able to stop. And then before he could realize it, he would already be halfway down the rabbit hole and have another obsession to deal with. Parsoul was right about him, his intellect was a double-edged sword. He couldn't help himself, he loved mysteries and puzzles.

"Well!? What is it!?" he heard Umbrella ask with impatience.

He reminded himself of why he asked Panzerfaust about the ASG in the first place. There was only one objective in his mind throughout this whole path and he had to see it through. And so, with a heavy heart, he put the file back.

"Um, it's nothing interesting." he lied.

He felt bad about lying to her again but this was too much, even for her...even for him too.

"Oh come on! Really!? Stop being a tease!" Umbrella huffed with irritation.

Tim searched through another drawer and fingered through another set of files. Just as he was about to move on, one folder caught his attention.

"Hold on..." he said as he pulled it out and opened it.

It was another report dated about one year ago detailing about a slave trading outfit that took place in New Meridian. Apparently, the slavers brokered a deal with the Medici Mafia to hold and transport refugees from the former Rommelgrad area. The intel received said that the refugees were being held in a chemical plant belonging to the Medici owned 'Ace Chemicals'.

Like Roxie said: in a situation like this, the Black Egrets would be called in. So why weren't they? Because according to the report...

'Due, to the sensitive nature of the Rommelgrad Restoration Treaty, it was highly recommended that the Black Egrets take no action.'

And so the information was contained within the top brass. Tim was honestly disgusted, these were innocent lives at stake and they were being barred because of politics!?

He read on. As an alternative measure, Secretary Waller proposed utilizing the remnants of the ASG as a basis for a Task Force Operation. Covert and off the books. But things didn't go completely as expected. According to a report by ASG agent, Big Band, There was an unknown third party who infiltrated the facility and beat them to the punch. He described it as...a shadowy bat-like figure.

The young boy's eyes widened in realization.

"This is it!"

"What!? What is it!?" asked Umbrella.

Tim looked at her with an excited smile.

"The first sighting of the Batman."

"Halt! Stay where you are, intruders!"

The intrepid duo nearly jumped at the voice that sounded off. Tim quickly turned towards the voice while hiding the file behind his back. He felt his throat tighten as he saw Adam run inside run inside the Archives towards them and internally berated himself for leaving the door ajar.

"Drake? What are you doing here? I thought you were on break?" Adam stopped in his tracks and voiced his surprise, before then noticing Umbrella with him.

"Your Highness? There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. Don't you know that this is restricted area?"

Tim noticed Umbrella glanced towards him in confusion and he knew right then that he was screwed. There was no way he could explain himself out of this one, they would both find out the truth and realized that he betrayed them. He not only violated their trust in him but he basically committed an act of insubordination. He was already imagining the worst case scenario: disappointment from his friends and possibly being court-martialed.

But then, to Tim surprise, Umbrella quickly changed her demeanor and spoke in an exaggerated manner.

"Well, Duh! I was hiding from you when Timmy over here found me." Umbrella spoke as she waved a thumb to Tim. "In fact, he was just taking me back to you."

Umbrella turned fully to him and waving a fist in the air like a vanquished villain.

"Darn you, Timmy! I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for your meddling!"

Tim caught the knowing look that she flashed him. Was she...covering for him?

"Is that true, kid?" asked Adam.

Tim looked over to his superior officer with nervous eyes. He decided that one more little lie wouldn't hurt.

"Y-Yeah."

"Fine work!" Adam grinned in appreciation. "Though, I wonder how she got in here."

Lucky for Tim, Adam didn't press the issue.

"Um, anyway, carry on then. I'll make sure this place is shut tight."

Without anything more said, Tim and Umbrella exited the Archives; Tim making sure to hide the file from Adam's sight. As they walked down the corridor, Tim looked at his young companion and wondered if she figured out his real goal. He realized that she was smart for her age and a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

"Thanks, Umbrella." Tim said to her gratefully. "For backing me up back there."

Umbrella smirked, holding Hungren against her shoulder as she swung her other arm with her champion-like walk.

"Yeah, Yeah. But next time, you're taking me on a REAL mission!"

* * *

"The Circus?" asked Parasoul.

Harvey nodded.

"It was the prize I got from the police raffle a month back. First thought that maybe I'd hand the other two tickets to Lieutenant Gordon and his kid but with Loeb all in on his Bat-hunt, I figured he'd probably have his hands full."

"Probably." Bruce commented with a slight frown.

"So, I was thinking why not the four of us go together? Make it a double date." suggested Harvey.

"Hmm, not my kinda scene." Eliza said before linking her arm around Bruce's. "But if Bruce is going then I see why not? What do you say, handsome?"

Despite being a little put off by Eliza's forwardness, Bruce considered the idea.

The image of the girl from last night, with turquoise hair and her living weapon, came to his mind. He thought she looked familiar so he did a little digging and found out that she was the major headliner of the Cirque des Cartes. He also found out that the establishment was funded by the Medici Foundation for the Arts. It didn't take much detective skills to figure that it was some kind of front for the Medicis.

Perhaps Harvey's 'double date' idea could be a good opportunity to closely investigate them.

"Sure, sounds like it could be a lot of fun." Bruce decided.

"How about you, Parasoul?" Harvey asked Parasoul.

"Tomorrow night? But the Egrets..."

"Can handle things on their own for one night. Why don't you put Kopowski in charge? Come on, even the princess needs a little break."

Parasoul contemplated on the whole thing for a while before she at last relented.

"Well, alright I suppose."

At that moment, Eliza's lips stretched into an all knowing smirk.

"You seem so hesitant, your highness. Is it because Bruce makes you uncomfortable?"

"What are you getting at?" Parasoul asked her with a glare.

The exotic beauty released Bruce and took a step towards her.

"It's just that I'm surprised the two of you are able to be in the same room without being at each other's throats, what with the old rumors floating around."

This got an immediate reaction out of Parasoul.

"See here! That's-"

"What rumors?" asked Harvey.

"You don't know? I remember the talk going on like it was yesterday." Eliza said. "Tell us, Bruce. What was the real reason behind the fallout between Wayne Enterprise and the Royal Family?"

"Eliza, that's enough!"

But despite Parasoul's protests, Bruce answered the question albeit with a troubled expression; his face angled in way that obscured his eyes with shadows.

"My father discovered that his company's technology was being used for warfare and severed his funding and resources."

It was more than just that. Bruce was aware of his father's involvement with the ASG and heard from Alfred that Thomas had no idea what actually went on in those labs. When he found out about the inhumane experiments and that the King was using it to further his war campaigns, the rest was history. Some of the technology in the cave were remnants from the equipment that his company provided the ASG. Lucius Fox, the man who helped design his suit and weapons was actually one of the head engineers of LAB 4.

Hearing Bruce's words caused Parasoul's throat to seize and her stomach felt knotted in conflict. Her eyes slowly narrowed as the frustration of the whole matter was beginning to boil her temper.

"Hmmm, His Majesty probably didn't like that very much, I'll bet." Eliza hummed coyly.

Harvey was honestly perplexed and wasn't sure where Eliza was going with this.

"Okay sure, we already know that Thomas Wayne didn't approve of the war but what's that have to do with anything?" he asked.

Eliza's lips curled further.

"Did you know that word was going around that King Franz had him killed?"

"I won't stand for this!" Parasoul suddenly snapped.

Her outburst wasn't too loud but it was loud enough to attract the attention of the crowd around her. Parasoul marched up to Eliza in a fit of ire.

"If you think you can just strut in here and-!"

But Bruce sought to diffuse the situation and put himself between them.

"It's alright, your highness." he said gently.

The elder Princess stopped in her tracks with a conflicted expression.

Bruce sighed, he knew that this was a touchy subject for both him and Parasoul and he was starting to regret letting Alfred talk him into coming here. But his butler was still right, he was going to have to suck it up and set the record straight.

"Look, I admit after that night my parents were killed, I couldn't accept that it was just a robbery gone wrong. I wanted a reason, someone, anyone to blame. And I won't mince words, there was a time when I despised the King."

Parasoul felt her throat drying up at that last statement.

"But there was no evidence to suggest that Joe Chill had any connection to King Franz." Bruce admitted and let out another breath. "He was guilty of a lot of things but I firmly believe that my parent's murder wasn't one of them."

For a while a tense silence hung in the air between the four of them until the band starting playing a different tune, soothing piano and more jazzier than the their usual orchestral flair.

"Ooh, They're playing my song!" Eliza suddenly said with her eyes lit.

She then turned her sights towards Harvey and stepped towards him.

"Mister Crown Attorney, I hear you're not only smooth in court but also on the dance floor."

Harvey was little taken aback at the obvious invite extended to him. As a servant of the law, he felt that he should reserve his judgment regarding Eliza's nature. He knew that he should probably be wary about her, especially since she managed to push Parasoul's buttons for some reason; she had a lot of guts to tempt fate with the member of the royal family.

But at the same time, he found her intriguing and yes, attractive too. But aside from that, he felt an eerie curiosity about her and he didn't know why.

"Don't know where you got your info from but I'd say you heard right." Harvey chuckled with a confident grin.

Eliza smirked and held out her hand to be taken.

"Care to prove it?" she asked.

"Beyond reasonable doubt."

Harvey lightly grasped her hand and the two of them made their way towards the center of the ballroom where a few couples were dancing.

Parasoul looked on with a dangerous glare, unable the believe the Diva's audacity. But then she noticed from from the corner of her eye an extended palm and her eyes traveled towards it, following the arm it belonged to, towards the shoulder and then finally to Bruce's face.

To her shock, there was no lazy smile nor any trace of his previous persona on his face. Though, his expression wasn't readable, his actions conveyed a silent question: Would you like to dance?

Her lips parted and her visible eye widened with trepidation, not knowing what to make of this. And then, slowly, Parasoul slipped her hand in his.

Without words exchanged the two of them strolled, with hands joined like a delicate thread, into the midst of the other dancers until Parasoul allowed Bruce to gently draw her close to his body with her other hand automatically going to his shoulder while his pressed against her waist.

She nearly jolted from his touch but as Bruce began to guide her through the rhythm, her feet easily glided on the floor with his. Her honey eyes locked to his blue ones as they moved and swayed without missing a beat, only broken when he spun her around and bought her close again. So naturally and perfectly in sync that it astounded her.

Parasoul was beginning to find their closeness dangerously apparent, her large breasts lightly brushed against his jacket and she felt the heat from his hand burn against the small of her back, like he was touching her naked skin.

Feeling nervous, she had to tilt her head away from him so her bangs hid the deep blush on her face. Even if Bruce could see her face, it would've been hard to tell it apart from the redness of her hair.

 _"G-get a hold of yourself, Woman!"_ she chided herself. _"You're the Commanding Officer of the Black Egrets, act like it!"_

With her anger forgotten and her reasoning in the forefront of her mind, Parasoul reflected on her earlier outburst and glanced down in shame.

"I...I shouldn't have lost my composure like that. It's very unbecoming of me." she said.

Bruce didn't expect her to voice her thoughts all of a sudden and it took him a moment to respond.

"Don't worry about it, Your Highness. What Eliza said was uncalled for."

"It's not like what she said was false. Well, except maybe for one thing."

"Which is?" he asked.

Parasoul turned turned her sights fully up to him, her blush now reduced to a faint tinge of her cheeks.

"You don't make me uncomfortable, Bruce." she said softly.

She felt him stiffen at this and that caused her to drop her gaze.

"But I get the feeling it's the other way round" she sighed with regret. "I can tell with the way you've been acting around me and I can't fault you for it, I said some horrible things before you left."

Bruce remembered what she was referring to and honestly, that whole thing was the furthest from his mind before she brought it up.

"That had nothing to do with anything." he said firmly.

"Yes it did. I called you and family traitors!"

"I said stuff too, Parry. We were just kids, kids say stupid things sometimes."

Parasoul blinked and remained silent for a moment before she suddenly let out a light fit of laughter, an action that neither the Egrets nor her sister had seen from her.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I haven't been called 'Parry' in years!" she laughed.

Bruce frowned at his flub. He remembered that it was an annoying nickname he had given her all those years ago.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to presume..."

"No, don't." she smiled. "I kind of missed it."

Parasoul found their situation amusing, considering that back then, despite being 'playmates', they weren't exactly close. Parasoul was more proud and arrogant as a child, a regular 'Little Miss Perfect'. At best, she only regarded him as an infuriating rival because of all the chess matches and other games he kept beating her at.

But now, lost in his waltzing embrace and feeling his powerful body close to hers, she admitted to herself again that he has indeed grown so well.

Her reverie was broken when she noticed the way the surrounding crowd were looking towards her and whispering among themselves. Some seemed to be chatting animatedly but others had a disapproving frown while they subtly gestured between her and Eliza. Parasoul thought back to her outburst and hung her head despondently.

"Look at them. I bet they're all thinking I'm a chip of the 'ol block." she muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Bruce.

"They all look at me and...some of them think I'm the last hope for redeeming the Renoir legacy, while others think I'll just become another King Franz."

Parasoul glanced down, frowning deeply.

"Is it wrong? That even after all these years of trying to undo the damage that he caused, I still love him as my father?" she asked.

Bruce took a moment to look completely at the beautiful red-haired woman before him. It occurred to him that regardless of whatever misgivings he still felt for her father, he may have had her pegged wrong. Here was a woman who cared for her kingdom and carried guilt and a heavy burden in her heart. As someone with his own personal mission, he admitted that he felt for her.

"Despite how anyone feels..." Bruce spoke. "Nobody has the right to hold that against you, especially after the good you've done with the Egrets."

She looked back at him, surprised by the compliment, and then sighed ruefully.

"The Egrets...they place too much faith in me."

"There's a reason they do and it's not because you're the King's daughter. You're a lot braver than you think, Parry."

Parasoul's cheeks reddened a bit as her lips curled in a grateful smile.

"I wish things were different between us, Bruce." she said. "I feel we could've been good friends."

And much to her delight, Bruce smiled back at her. A genuine one this time.

"Well,...that doesn't mean we can't start now, can we?"

"Yes. I'd like that." she nodded.

During this whole time, Harvey noticed when Bruce and Parasoul began dancing and had been casting observing glances their way with a slight furrow in his brow, particularly at how close the two of them seemed.

"Something distracting you, Harvey dear?"

Harvey snapped out it and quickly turned back to Eliza with a smile.

"Oh, um, no."

His eyes focused on the exotic beauty as the two of them danced. He still wasn't able to figure out how she knows him or where he met her before. Earlier, he felt it was inappropriate and rude to just ask but with his curiosity unsatisfied, he decided to just go for it.

"You know Eliza, I hope you don't take this wrong way or anything but have we actually met somewhere before? I mean, a guy'd have a few screws loose to forget a gorgeous face like yours but I can't seem to recall our past meeting."

Eliza's smile dropped. It didn't look like she was offended but more that she was being contemplative about something.

"You're right. A guy like you would have a few screws loose." she said.

Harvey blinked at her change in demeanor, she didn't appear to be joking.

"Tell me, do you actually believe this whole bit about being a shining knight ready to sweep his princess of her feet?"

"Come again?" Harvey asked.

"The way I see it, you're just covering up the fact that you have designs for the throne." Eliza stated.

This caused Harvey to glare dangerously glare her. He had been willing to give her the time of day and considered giving something more if she kept his interest. But now all bets were off.

"Listen you, antagonizing Her Highness is one thing but you better think twice before baselessly attacking my integrity. I'm not the kind of enemy you'd wanna make." he asserted with a low growl.

Eliza responded with a histrionic laugh.

"Already making threats already are we? How droll! Careful with that temper, you wouldn't want to make a scene like last time."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Harvey asked with anger.

With an amused hum, Eliza stopped in place and stepped back from him.

"It's rather stuffy in here, What do you say we get some air?"

She turned and walked slowly to the end of the hall, past large open doors out to a balcony. At the railings, Eliza placed her hands spread over them as she took in the evening air. The skies were darkening, signaling the coming of night, and its splatter of clouds and hues refracted on the watery moat below.

Harvey marched behind her, eyes narrowed, jaws clenched and his temperament on the verge of snapping.

"Alright woman, I'm done with these damn games. Now spill it!" he demanded.

Eliza slowly turned to him, her back resting against the railing as her arms spread over them. Her smile was like a cat playing with her food.

"You really don't remember, huh?" she asked.

Harvey only responded with a glare, prompting Eliza to emit a humming chuckle. She then raised a hand with her thumb pressed to her middle finger.

"If I recall, you seemed fond of this particular number..."

She began snapping her fingers continuously into a steady tempo, bobbing her body slightly to the beat before she began to sing in a soft crooning whisper.

"Hey, the shark has pretty teeth, dear

And he shows them pearly whites

Just a jackknife has MacHeath, babe

And he keeps it way out of sight..."*

The Crown Attorney looked at her weirdly, wondering if she either lost it or was further toying with him. But then slowly, like ghostly echos in the back of his mind, he began to recall the accompanying music: the cymbals, then the bass-line, then the piano followed by the assortment of jazz horns.

Harvey's eyes enlarged in shock as his memories pieced together bit by bit. The inside of Bastet's Den and Eliza on the stage with her usual black dress and golden sash that encircled her. She was by a golden mic singing with gusto, her voice hauntingly vibrating in his subconscious.

"When that shark bites with his teeth, dear

Scarlet billows start to spread

Fancy gloves though, wears MacHeath, babe

So there's never, ever a trace of red..."

And he was there with his fancy gloves. Sitting by one of the tables, cooly leaning back on his chair with an evil smirk on his face.

Harvey gasped, sweat beaded on his head as his face paled in horror. Seeing this, Eliza stopped her singing and her lips stretched in satisfaction.

"It's all coming back now? I admit I was quite curious seeing the prestigious Harvey Dent in the Den night after night. I thought that maybe you just couldn't get enough of me."

She said the last part with a titter as Harvey shakily held his head. More memories rose to the surface of his mind like artifacts from the deep finally shaken loose from their anchors. He remembered the various women he was with, the underhanded deals he was arranging and the vices he partook.

"But then I noticed all the those naughty things you were up to and all that company you kept, such a bad boy."

He heard Eliza's voice but couldn't acknowledge her. These memories were foreign to him but he knew they were real because he knew that the 'Harvey' whom these memories belonged to was a different Harvey, an ugly side of him whom he thought he had locked away in his psyche.

 _"Dear Trinity...the blackouts. It's happening again!_ _"_ Harvey realized.

"Unfortunately for you, I wasn't the only one." Eliza continued to speak.

He remembered. He had seen him a few times hanging around the Den but didn't pay him much mind. If he did, he would've noticed him snapping pictures with his folding camera from behind a potted plant. The short weasel looking man wearing glasses and a fedora was apparently a reporter for some local rag and he just happened to find the scoop of a lifetime.

"But fortunately for you, instead of putting your face on the next morning news, your little peeping tom got too greedy."

The next night, this reporter called him outside the Den's back entrance and showed him copies of the photos he had taken. His proposition, made with a smug grin, was simple as one would expect: a fat monthly fee and the pictures would stay with him. Harvey remembered the intense rage that washed over him and his face twisting like a rabid dog.

"Not exactly the wisest move, considering he didn't know the kind of person he was dealing with."

What happened next was almost a blur. Harvey sees himself lunge for the camera, the reporter reacted and the two of them struggled for a moment until Harvey finally yanked the camera from him and struck his head with it, knocking the man's fedora away and sending him to the ground with a bleeding head wound. Bleeding but still alive.

 _"No..."_ Harvey thought with dread.

In a fit of rage, the man known as Harvey Dent knelt over him and struck his head again and again. Over and over and over, cracking through his glasses and his skull.

_"No...No! NO! NO!NO!NO! GODDESS PLEASE NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_

When Harvey was done, the side of of his face, the camera and his suit was splattered with blood. There was barely anything left of the poor reporter's face. Fragments of his skull, teeth and glasses were strewn around and blood seeped out like a spilled bottle of vine.

"I was there of course. There was so much blood. Oh, so much blood."

He remembered looking towards the back entrance door to see Eliza and her two cohorts there. Both Albus and Horace looked shocked at the scene before them but Eliza only looked mildly surprised.

"The police would've had a field day. But it just so happens that blood is my specialty, I can make it aaall go awaaay..."

Eliza walked slowly towards the corpse and knelt fully near the blood pool. She arched herself with an erotic sounding moan and before Harvey's eyes, the blood began flow towards her; including the blood on him and the camera! It all flowed towards her like it had a mind of it's own and was absorbed by her skin, turning the remains of the reporter into a dried husk.

And that was all he remembered. Harvey resisted the urge to throw up and focused his sights towards the mysterious woman before him. He assumed that she got her two lackeys to get rid of the body. It seemed pretty obvious what her true purpose behind seeking him out here was.

"Ho-...how much do you want?" he asked, almost choking on his own bile.

Eliza looked at him with mock innocence.

"How much of what?"

"Don't play coy with me, Bitch!" Harvey roared.

He then grabbed her by her shoulders and snarled. The previously cool, handsome and charming Harvey Dent was now misshapen into a desperate animal.

"It's money you're after, isn't it!? How much!?"

Eliza's blue eyes were wide with surprise, caught off guard by his action. Then her eyes narrowed with outrage and she roughly grabbed his tie and pulled his head to her eye level.

It was Harvey's turn to be caught off gaurd. Eliza's strength was far more than he expected and he felt she could snap his neck with ease.

"Now that's very small minded of you, Harv. What do I need money for?" she sneered maliciously at him. "I'm only looking out your best interest."

And then to his further shock, Eliza's eyes changed. Her whites turned black, her blues turned gold and her pupil stretched into a slit. It wasn't just her eyes, her voice also changed. It sounded like it was overlapping with another woman's voice, one that sounded more beastial.

"After all, you're not the only one with skeletons in the closet."

To accentuate this fact, Eliza's flesh suddenly parted at the middle and traveled upwards over her face like a separated zipper. Revealed within was a skeletal being that bore fangs and small horns that resembles cat ears. It was Eliza's Parasite, Sekhmet.

Harvey immediately recoiled and pulled away, stepping back in fright.

"W-what are you?" he asked.

Eliza chuckled with amusement before she walked up to him to smoothen and fix his tie.

"Soon, your new idol of worship." she answered.

She then stood on her tip toes and kissed at his cheek.

"Muwah! We'll be in touch."

Eliza sauntered passed him towards the door where Albus and Horace duly awaited her. Harvey could only watch her leave as his whole world looked like it was teetering over the edge: his career, his reputation, his relationship with Parasoul...everything. Whoever or whatever Eliza was, he was now at her mercy.

Feeling defeated, Harvey walked up the balcony railing and slumped over it on his elbows and then in a state of frustration, covered his face with both hands.

 _"Why!? WHY!?"_ he asked in despair. _"I thought he was gone! I thought I buried him!"_

**_"You can never bury me, Harvey."_ **

The voice that sounded in his mind was just like his except more guttural. Harvey released one hand from his face and peered down at the moat.

The ripples in the water warped his reflection, particularly the exposed half of his face.

* * *

**_MadMan's Cafe_ **

For many within the night covered streets of New Meridian, MadMan's Cafe proved to be a comforting oasis. The inside environment was like any other diner, with bright lights, the clinking of china and the faint music blaring from the nearby jukebox. There was a serving counter for folks who just want a sip of coffee and by the large glass window were rows of red upholstered booths.

Seated inside one of the booths with his elbows on the table, near a mug of coffee that was still hot, was a ginger haired man with his face framed by rectangular rimmed glasses and a chevron mustache. He was one of the issues that Commissioner Leob and Lorenzo Medici were in ire about the other night, none other than Lieutenant James Gordon.

"So that's it then?" he asked.

Sitting opposite him was a man wearing a knit cap and leather jacket, hoping he wouldn't be recognized. He took his steaming coffee mug and sipped nervously before responding.

"Yeah, that's it." John Grayson said. "Tomorrow night will be my last show. After that, I'm taking Mary and Dick and skipping town."

"I could talk to the CA, we could set up witnesses protec-"

"No! I made up my mind. I won't put my family at risk." John insisted.

Gordon understood John's plight but he would be lying if he said he didn't feel disappointed, A testimony from someone inside the Medici circus would've been helpful in reducing their resources.

"Do they know?" Gordon asked.

John shook his head sadly.

"No and that's why I can't do this anymore, Jim. The Medicis already sent someone there to sniff out the place and even my wife is beginning to suspect me. Hell, she probably thinks I'm having an affair or something."

"But where will you go?"

The Grayson patriarch gave a wry chuckle, almost similar in nature to his son's usual impishness.

"Well, after that mess with the Half-Gigan at the capital, I doubt King Gilgamesh is gonna be in a welcoming mood. So our best bet will be the Chess Kingdom."

But then John dropped his jokey expression and his head slumped with a sigh, his sights on the dark liquid in his mug.

"My son is really gonna hate me for this. Dick has made some good friends here...some whom I consider family." he said with a tired voice.

"Hey, I get it." Gordon said sympathetically. "My daughter had to say goodbye to some friends too, I tried to help her through it as much as I could but, well..."

Gordon trailed off as he scratched his hair in a slight baffled state. After his divorce, he considered getting the custody of Barbara one of the few blessings in his life but being a cop in a corrupted city and a single parent at the same time was proving to be very challenging.

"She'll bounce back, just like your boy. I gotta say, I'll miss all our talks, John."

"I'm not done talking." John suddenly said sternly, surprising Gordon.

"I'm already breaking the number one rule in the circus code. You know what they'll do when they find out? We'll never be able to make it that far. That's why I'm calling in the last favor I'll ever ask, we need a police escort. Just until we get over the border."

The police lieutenant pondered about this carefully.

"I can arrange a squad car parked nearby." he finally said.

"I'd rather it be you."

"Relax. Officer Bullock and Montoya are on the level."

John gave an incredulous chuckle.

"In a department almost full of dirty cops? Sorry if I sound skeptical, because I am."

"I trust those two with my life, you have my word that your family will be safe." Gordon said sincerely.

"I sure hope so. Then here's my last nugget of info, for what it's worth: It seems the rumors about Lorenzo are turning out to be legit. There's a big shakeup happening in the organization, the boss is sick and desperate."

With that, John took one more gulp from his coffee before standing from his seat, pulling up his collar.

"But that only makes him more dangerous so watch yourself. Now I'd better get going."

"If this is the last time we'll see each other, then good luck out there, John." Gordon said with a nod.

John just shoved his hands in his jacket pocketed and just glanced towards him.

"Yeah. You too, Jim." he said wearily and walked towards the exit.

The door swung open and John stepped outside, first peering around suspiciously and then making his way towards the subway at a brisk pace.

He unfortunately didn't notice the people who spied on him from a narrow alley across the street from the diner.

"See? What did I tell you?" Beatrix said, leaning against the brick wall with a smug smile. "He was in there meeting a cop!"

At the opposite wall was an elven man wearing a red 18th century-style coat with a checkerboard pattern shirt, white jabot and a red feathered hat. He had long white hair and his face was hidden by a half black/half white mask with a long pointed nose.

Nuzzled against him like a lover was his Remote Parasite resembling a wooden woman lacking arms and a mouth, her head being shaped like a violin. He calls her Muse.

"My, my. How disappointing." Talesin spoke in a melodious and sophisticated voice. "He was such crowd pleaser too, Miss Regina is sure to be unhappy but Ah, C'est la vie."

Talesin then gripped his mask with his free hand, that were just wooden bony digits, and pulled it off to reveal his face. It was clean and attractive with smooth purple skin but his expression was twisted with maliciousness.

"Still, it's not a total loss. I'm looking quite forward to playing with my precious Mary."

Muse shot him a dirty look, miffed with jealousy.

Between them was Tony Zucco, his calculating fixed forward as he took a drag with his cigarette.

"Both of you will do nothing and keep quiet about this." he spoke.

This was the first time Beatrix heard him speak and it caught her a little off guard, she felt that his voice was eerily calm and chilling.

Zucco turned and addressed the two of them firmly.

"Regina won't know and the show will go on as scheduled. This order comes straight from Mister Vitale."

Talesin let out a humming chuckle.

"Then pray tell us, dear man, how does he intend to deal with the Grayson family?"

Beatrix admitted to herself that she felt creeped out when she saw the sides of Zucco's lips curl.

Meanwhile, inside MadMan's, Gordon was about the exit the establishment after taking his time to finish his coffee. But on his way out, he took notice of a young girl sitting by the counter with her face deeply buried in an open menu card.

Now that he thought about it, she was there since he arrived and had that menu over her face the whole time. Either she was having a hard time reading or more likely, she was trying to hide herself. He noted the way she stiffened when he passed by her. Then that meant was hiding herself from him, was she particularly afraid of him?

Call it his police instincts but Gordon wondered if he should approach her and ask her what's wrong? And if he really made her nervous, tell her not to worry her pretty little red head over...

_"Wait a minute..."_

Gordon quickly turned around, marched over to her and yanked away the menu card, revealing a surprised teenage girl with long red hair and vibrant green eyes.

"Barbara!?"

Barbara Gordon froze for a few seconds like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar and then she flashed him a sheepish smile and waved at him weakly.

"Err, hehe, Hi Dad."

A minute later, an annoyed Barbara was buckled in the front passenger seat of a car which Jim was driving. His eyes was on the road but he didn't look the least bit pleased.

"Do I even want to know what you were doing in there after dark?" he asked with a hard voice.

"Would you believe me if I said it was for a school report?" Barbara suggested lamely.

"No. But I wouldn't be surprised if this was about Filia Medici."

Noticing from the corner of his eye, the way her brows jumped, Gordon knew he hit the nail on the head.

"I'm right, aren't I? Barbara, I know you're still upset about Filia but with the family that girl comes from, you ought to know..."

Barbara swiftly turn her head towards him, eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Know what? That she had it coming?" she asked accusingly.

Jim flinched, the remark hurt and it showed on his face.

"Hey now, that's not fair." he said.

Seeing the effect made Barbara regret saying that and she sighed while looking down with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

It was true that Gordon didn't approve of Barbara hanging out with Filia but he never wished any ill will towards the girl.

The friendship between the Lieutenant's daughter and the Mafia Princess should've been an impossible one and at the beginning, it seemed that way. One was the popular arrogant rich girl, the other was the resident plucky bookworm. They couldn't be anymore different.

It was a girl named Carol that proved to be the binding force between them. She was a close friend to both Barbara and Filia and was always caught in the crossfire when the two of them clashed. But after perseverance and a lot of scheming, she had finally managed to get the two to see eye to eye and since then, the three of them were inseparable, an unstoppable Terrific Trio...that was until Carol disappeared a year ago and Filia's family was killed just recently.

"I'm sorry too." Gordon said. "I know it's hard but there was nothing we could've done, the Skullgirl came to Maplecrest with an axe to grind."

Barbara quickly looked back up at him.

"Except it wasn't the Skullgirl! And I have proof that Filia is still alive!"

"Oh boy..." Jim let out an uncomfortable breath.

"There were eye witnesses inside that cafe that saw a girl bearing Filia's resemblance..."

"Barbara..."

"And that wasn't all! She was had a black Parasite in her hair!."

Gordon paused and the momentarily turned his head towards her with a frown.

"A black Parasite, huh? Let me guess, 'Samson'? The one you keep talking about?" he asked, his voice laced with doubt.

Barbara wasn't surprised that her father still didn't believe her. When she and Carol found Samson and the dog he had taken as a host, it was supposed to be a closely guarded secret between the three of them. She then later found out that the dog was found dead but Samson and Filia were missing.

"I'm telling you, Dad. He's real."

"Barb, for the last time, there was no evidence that Marcus Medici was housing a Parasite. Why would he even have one? You know how that would make him look?"

It was common knowledge that Parasites and their hosts carry a negative social stigma and are often discriminated against. So it seemed ludicrous that a prominent member of the Medici family would have one.

Another factor behind Gordon's personal beliefs is that he was never really convinced that Marcus Medici had really cut ties with the family and went legit.

"He wasn't like that, Dad."

"Because she told you?"

Barbara didn't have a response to that.

"I hate doing this to you." Gordon tiredly tried to reason with her. "I know it's hard to accept when someone close to you is gone but you need to come to terms with it. The footage from the neighborhood cameras clearly showed the Skullgirl entering and leaving the premises."

"But that doesn't account for the TOD from the coroner's report!" Barbara argued back. "Or the bullet holes! Or that her body was never found!"

Gordon scowled in anger. He knew that his girl was crazy smart but just because she was the daughter of a cop, didn't mean she should act like one.

"I told you to keep away from my case notes and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me how to do my job!" he said sternly.

Seeing that their conversation was going nowhere, Barbara crossed her arms and pushed herself back into her seat while fuming.

Jim sighed, instantly feeling hollow inside. He considered that maybe this city was getting to him...maybe this city was getting to her. His thoughts went to his ex-wife and he felt like a knife was shoved and twisted in his gut.

The car finally stopped outside their residence but Gordon didn't leave the driving seat.

"You know...your mother has been real worried about you since all the craziness this year started." he said in a low hoarse voice.

Barbara looked towards him curiously.

"It's totally your choice but you want..." Jim trailed off, looking uncomfortable. "Maybe you could visit her, maybe...stay for the weekend or..."

"I'm not going anywhere." Barbara said firmly.

Jim's whiskers fanned out as he smiled at this, he couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Okay. Okay. It's just a suggestion, that's all."

He then reached out and stroked her hair in affection.

"I just want you to be safe, you're the only person who keeps me sane in this goddess-forsaken city. I love you, Barbara."

"I love you too, Dad." Barbara whispered as she lovingly clasped his hand.

After the father and daughter got out of the car, Gordon was the first one through the front door. Barbara paused before entering and then fished out a something from her pocket and unfolded it.

It was a photograph ot the three of them, making silly poses at the camera. It was of a happier time.

_"Carol...Filia...I'm going to find you guys. I promise."_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For those who may not know, the song is called "Mack the Knife".


End file.
